A little bit Catty
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: Rewritten lovelings. After a botched spell Harry finds himself with a tail and a set of cat ears. What happens when he finds himself bonded with none other than Severus Snape? HPSS, Slashy yumyums, possible mpreg, it depends on my mood.
1. Chapter 1

I realized that it sort of sucked when I first posted it, but now, it's going to be longer and better.

X x x x

"Ron, stop tinkering with that spell, it's not going to bind an animal to you," Hermione snapped when Ron repeated the spell again under his breath. They were outside on the grounds, it was Saturday and sunny.

"Leave him alone Hermione," Harry yawned and kept reading his potions book absently scratching notes down on a piece of parchment as he went.

Absently Ron picked up his wand and looked at Hermione. "I think I got the pronunciation right. Animus," white light shot out of his wand and struck Harry.

"OH MY GOD HARRY!" Hermione screamed and rushed over to her friends' side, gasping at what she saw.

"I'm fine Hermione," Harry growled and sat up.

"No, no you're not," Ron gasped.

"What do you mean I'm not? I feel fine."

"Umm, Harry, you have a tail…and another set of ears," Hermione said quietly.

"What do you mean I have…" Harry trailed off when he felt two velvet protrusions on the top of his head. "What the…" Reaching around he felt a long, silky tail extending from just above his ass. "I'm a cat…" That was when he passed out.

X x x x

Harry cracked open an eye and was greeted by a bright light. He scrunched his face when he realized he was in the hospital wing.

"Oh good, you're awake," Dumbledor said walking over to the bed.

Opening his eyes fully, Harry saw the wrinkled old man and almost grimaced. As much as he loved the old man, when he was there in the hospital wing with him, it wasn't just to see how he was doing. "What happened now?" He asked cutting right to the chase.

"Well, it seems you have been turned into part cat…"

"I guessed as much."

"And you've found you're soul mate."

That made Harry pause. "Who is it?"

"Why, Severus Snape."

And for the second time that day Harry fainted.

X x x x

Is this better than the last chapter one? I know, it's short, I promise the other chapters are going to be longer than this lovelings.


	2. Chapter 2

_The crazy frog is coming and everyone is jumping. New York to San Francisco and inter city disco. The wheels still are turning and traffic lights are burning. So if you like to party get on and move you're body. _Can you picture a scary, hard-core, goth, bisexual guy singing this in the middle of his room? No? Then you haven't seen me in my room yet.

X x x x

"Damnit Lily, this wasn't what I meant when I said I would always try and do my best to take care of him," Severus said and looked at a picture of his first ever friends, Lily Evans turned Lily Potter. With a sigh he returned the picture back to it's on the mantel and placed a concealment charm on it.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Dumbledor beamed as he walked into the dark room.

"Yes, yes it is. I am soul mates with that infernal cat boy because of a promise I made to his Mother!" Severus snapped turning to face the old man in a swirl of robes. "And I have to deal with his mutt of a step-Father and his damn mate!"

"As I said, it's not that bad."

"Your definition of bad and mine obviously don't see eye to eye."

"Apparently not. I want to make it clear, under no circumstances are you to harm him," Albus said getting suddenly serious, the twinkle in his eye disappearing.

"He's my blasted soul mate, I couldn't hurt him if I tried to," Severus growled and started to pace.

Dumbledor merely sat down in an armchair and watched the Potions Master pace and think things through.

X x x x

Harry was silent when he was shown to Severus' private rooms, which was now their shared living space of private hell as he had lovelingly named it.

"You are under no circumstances allowed in my private lab unless I say other wise," Severus said and began to list off everything Harry couldn't do.

Tuning him out, Harry looked around the room and was surprised. There was not a hint of Slytherin colors anywhere, the whole room was done in tasteful crimson and wood tones, the carpet was thick and black and three over-stuffed comfortable looking crimson armchairs sat near a plush couch of a matching color. A fire roared in the hearth lighting the room and reflecting off the many books piled here and there and on the numerous bookshelves.

"Expecting a torture chamber done in emerald and silver?" Severus sneered surprising Harry.

In fact, that was exactly what he had been expecting, not the surprisingly cozy room full of books.

"Pay attention, I'm only going to explain this once. The spell Weasly butchered, awakened the soul mate bond and to put this in terms you will understand, basically married us without the ceremony or anything of the relation."

Harrys' eyes went wide. He knew only a little about wizard marriages. "That means I can only…"

"Have sex with me. And unfortunately that is necessary to complete the bond or there will be some rather unpleasant consequences," Severus sighed.

"What? Why?"

"The marriage bond must be consummated or you will literally loose your manhood and become a eunuch, personally I'd rather not face that fate," Severus snapped and rolled his eyes when Harry let out a small 'eep' and curled his tail around his own leg.

"When do we have to…" Harry trailed off and blushed, his ears flattening against his head.

"Just say it Potter, sex, it's a three letter word for gods sake!"

"When do we have to have…sex?"

"Within a month or it will be very painful."

X x x x

Harry sat quietly in front of the fire the rest of the night after Severus gave him a tour. He didn't know if he was going to be ready to loose his virginity in a month, he was only fifteen.

Severus retired to his bed after throwing a blanket and pillow on the couch for the-boy-who-just-won't-lay-down-and-die-to-save-Severus-some-sanity. He stripped out of his robes and laid between the soft sheets, quickly slipping off to some much needed sleep.

He had only been asleep for less than an hour when a soft knock on the door woke him. Grumbling, he slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of sleep pants before opening his door to see Harry standing there, pillow clutched tightly to his chest, tail curled protectively around his leg and his ears flat against his head.

Harrys' eyes went wide when he saw Severus' bare torso. Alabastor skin covered hard, defined muscles, the near perfect flesh was marred with numerous scars, ranging from the small to one the reached from just below the mans' shoulder down below his pants line. "I-I can't s-sleep, h-had a n-nighmare," he stuttered, trying and failing to look away from Severus' torso.

With a sigh Severus moved to the side so the boy could enter the room and gestured to his bed.

Quickly so Severus wouldn't change his mind Harry clamored between the sheets, close to the pocket of warmth Severus' body had created. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the mans' pillow.

Looking down at the boy Severus suppressed a grin, he looked so small and, dare he think it, adorable in the large sea of black silk. Carefully, so as not to wake Harry, he slid in between the sheets, a few feet away from his soul mate. Sleep claimed him as soon as he was hit with the soft smell of Harry.

X x x x

Longer than chapter one, better than the last chapter two I posted, notice how each chapter gets steadily longer than the last. I'm actually slowing down and giving information as I go instead of thinking you can all read my mind and understand what's going on. Anyway, review! I'm going to go to sleep now and have dreams about being ravished by Peter Murphy and David Bowie, good night lovelings, hot yaoi dreams await me in my sub-conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Damn, I'm hungry, but alas I will not eat until I have finished this chapter so if I keel over and die from starvation you all know why.

X x x x

Harry woke up to a hot puff of air against one of his cat ears. His eyes fluttered open and went wide when he realized he was pressed chest to chest with his snarky bastard of a Potions Professor. Severus' arm was wrapped protectively around his waist and Harrys' head was tucked under his chin and his tail firmly wrapped high around the mans' thigh.

He turned bright red when he realized how aroused he was by the close contact. Trying not to wake Severus, he slowly tried to disentangle himself from the man but as soon as he made the smallest move Severus' onyx eyes shot open and locked with Harrys' emerald.

They shot apart, Harry blushing wildly, Severus looking uncomfortable.

"Stay on your side of the bed Potter," Severus spat and stormed over to the bathroom, slamming the door before Harry could retort. He was mortified that he would have to masturbate because of a sixteen-year-old boy.

Blushing vibrantly, Harrys' hand slid down his torso and into his sleep pants and boxers. He wanted to get this over before Severus walked out of the bathroom and caught him, taking points away for wanking in his bed. Stroking fiercely, the thought of Severus being only a few feet away for some reason turned him on so much he came nearly biting through his lip to keep from crying out. He had barely managed to cast a cleaning spell when Severus walked out of the bathroom.

"Why are you still in here?" Severus sneered and Harry bolted out of the bed and scrambled out the room at the mans' death glare. He took one look at the rumbled sheets and rolled his eyes. "Potter needs to learn how to cast a proper cleaning spell," he muttered to himself before casting one of his own.

X x x x

"Where are you going?" Severus growled when Harry walked over to the door.

"To admire this wonderful piece of architecture," Harry retorted gesturing to the door. "I'm going to see my friends."

"You are not permitted to leave these rooms without my permission."

Harry let out a dramatic sigh and turned to face a smirking Severus. "May I please have your permission to leave these rooms and go see my friends?"

"No."

Harrys' jaw literally dropped. "May I **please** go see my friends?"

"No," Severus smirked. "Dumbledor gave me specific orders not to allow you out of these rooms until our bond is consummated or when we agree when we are going to."

"T-then why did you make me ask?" Harry gapped.

"Because I'm a bastard and take joy in making your life difficult." With that Severus headed towards his private lab and just before he reached the door he paused. "Oh, and Potter, learn how to cast a proper cleaning spell."

Harry felt as if his face was going to explode from embarrassment.

X x x x

He was bored, no he was beyond bored and moving into catatonic. There was absolutely nothing to do here. With a sigh he got up and walked over to Severus' private lab and knocked on the heavy wood door.

"What?" Severus growled retching open the door.

"I'm bored."

"And how is that my problem?"

Harrys' tail twitched in annoyance. "Because I'm bonded with you and can make your life a living hell, so either let me out of here or entertain me."

Glancing at his potion, which was now ruined thanks to this interruption, Severus sighed. "Then either we complete the bond now or we agree on a time when we will."

His ears twitched as he thought along with his tail. "Some time during Christmas break," Harry said after a minute.

Severus merely quirked a brow, "and why then?"

Blushing Harry avoided Severus' gaze. "Not very many people will be here."

"Why would it matter if people are here or not?" Severus smirked even though he knew full well why Harry didn't want people around.

"Because I don't think I wouldn't be able to look at you without blushing for a week or more. Can I go see my friends now?"

"Return in two hours, I'm actually going try and turn that unused organ in your skull into something."

X x x x

"OH HARRY!" Hermione shouted and threw her arms around Harry in a fierce hug when the cat boy had walked into the Gryffendor common room. "Where have you been?" She demanded pulling back.

"There's something I need to tell you guys, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else," Harry said and lead his friends into the empty boys' dormitory.

"Of course we won't," Hermione assured and sat next to Harry on his bed.

"My soul mate's Professor Snape," Harry blurted. "And I'm bonded to him."

X x x x

I know, another short chapter, I'm sorry. Things will get longer soon, I just have to get over a few hurdles. _Take that chance you've been considering_, that was what my fortune cookie said, I don't know what it means yet, but I'll figure it out eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

I have survived! The writer in King Kong is hot, that's all the author commentary I have right now.

* * *

"I think you might need to explain this Harry," Hermione said, her eyes wide.

He really didn't want to tell his friends that he had to fuck the Potions Master. Ron isn't going to take it well at all. "Basically we're married."

"But that means you have to…" Hermione paled dramatically and looked a little sick. "You have to…"

"He's has to what?" Ron asked looking from Harry to Hermione and back.

"I have to have sex with him or I'll loose my bits," Harry sighed bluntly.

Rons' eyes were bulging out of his head and his jaw was practically on the floor. "But, but, but…you don't even like men."

"Umm, actually, I sort of do."

"But I showered with you! I changed in front of you! Uggg!" Ron shouted pissing Harry off. "God, we too a piss in the same room!"

"RON! Just because I'm gay doesn't make me a rapist! How could I ever be attracted to my best mate? Actually, if you were my best mate you wouldn't think I'd fucking rape you! I know it bloody well feels like to be on the reciving end of it! I would never do that to another being! EVER!" WIth that Harry stormed out of the room.

x x x x

Harry returned to Severus' rooms on time and was surprised to find Severus sprawled across the couch reading a rather thick book. The fire reflected off his pale skin giving his a golden hue, softening his appearance and making him look younger, and to Harrys' surprise very handsome. Those onyx eyes shot up and locked on him, making him gasp slightly under the intensity of the gaze, the fight with his friends completely forgotten.

"You seem to be on time for the first time in your life," Severus smirked, dog-earing his book and setting it on the end table. "Classroom, now," he ordered and Harry quickly made his way to the lab so as not to encore the potions masters' wrath. "Page 125, make that potion."

Nodding Harry looked at the potion and gathered the ingredients, checking the instructions once more he began to dice his beetles then crush his ginger root.

Rolling his eyes Severus stalked over to the table and stood behind Harry. "You're supposed to chop the beetles Potter." Taking Harrys' hand with the knife in it, he began to demonstrate how to do it properly.

Halfway through the beetles Harry and Severus both realized that Severus was pressed flush against Harrys' back, he groin nestled against the teens' ass. Then more quickly the noticed how perfectly they fit together. Blushing, Harry didn't move away and neither did Severus. As if something else was controlling them, them moved closer, until Harry let go of the knife and turned in the raven-haired mans' arms, their faces only inches apart.

The bond sent a rush of desire through their systems making both of them gasp. By impulse, Severus closed the space between them and captured Harrys' lips in a passionate, but hesitant, clumsy kiss.

Swiping his tongue over the teens' lips Severus was immediately granted entrance to the hot cavern. Thrusting his tongue in, Harrys' hesitantly met his and he marveled in how innocent the teen really was, then it hit him, 'I'm kissing Potter.' Severus yanked back as if burned, quickly taking a few steps back. Clearing his throat he began to speak even though his voice was not yet back to normal, "use the blade of your knife to crush the root, it needs to be porous with most of the juice still remaining inside."

Still in a lust-induced haze, Harry just blinked at the Potions Master like he was speaking Troll. 'I was just snogged by the Potions Professor, and liked it,' that was enough of shock to snap him out of his stupor and back into reality. Quickly he did what Severus had told him then finished chopping the beetles.

Several moments later, Severus made his way to the safe side of the table and inspected the potion. "Potter, for the first time in your life you have actually created a perfect potion. Bottle it and place it in that box with the others to go to Madame Pomfrey."

Beaming, Harry did as he was instructed. He was so ecstatic that he had actually made a perfect potion that he began to purr. A soft rolling sound that swept over Severus much like his voice did over Harry, adding fire to the flicker of desire he felt for the half-human. Not quite ready for a repeat, he returned to their rooms and his position before Harry had returned from his friends.

Yawning Harry followed behind Severus and when the man lay down on the couch, he laid down on top of him, curled into a slight ball, purring contently.

"Potter get off…" Severus began and quickly realized that Harry had fallen asleep. Sighing, he hated to admit it, but he enjoyed the slight weight of Harry resting on him, it almost made him feel…loved. He quickly shook off the idea, no one could love him, soul mate or not, it was impossible.

x x x x

Dumbledor entered the rooms to see how Harry was doing and was mildly surprised by the sight before him. Severus was laying on the couch, fast asleep, book in hand, not an uncommon position to find him in, but this time, Harry was laying on his chest purring lightly, sound asleep.

Eyes twinkling madly, he conjured a blanket and laid it across the sleeping pair. Severus moved slightly, slipping his arms around the teens' waist but didn't wake up. Purring louder, Harry snuggled closer to Severus, nuzzling the mans' chest. 'They don't even realize how perfect they are for each other,' he thought before leaving the rooms, shaking his head.

x x x x

Tell me what you think of this new writing technique I have. Is it better than the last one where it was mostly dialog?


	5. Chapter 5

So tired, so unbelievably tired. Sleep not coming…damn insomnia…can't focus. REVIEW! I beg you, no matter who you are, review my stories!

X x x x

Severus woke up and immediately swept the room with his piercing gaze, his eyes landing on the lump formed on his chest under the blanket. "Oh, please don't let it be," he lifted up the corner of the blanket and groaned when he saw two black, velvet ears," Potter." Letting his head fall back against the couch arm, he felt tension flow through Harrys' body as the-boy-who-forgot-to-die woke up.

In his sleep-fogged state, Harry didn't care why he felt warm and safe, all he cared about was the fact nothing was stopping him from being, well warm and safe. He snuggled closer to the warm thing beneath him and was about to go to sleep when he realized that it was none-other than Severus Snape his archenemy and soul mate. 'Please don't let him be awake,' Harry thought only to have his hopes crushed when Severus spoke.

"I already know you're awake Potter, so cease this infernal pretending and get off me," Severus growled and yanked the blanket off their bodies, shivering slightly at the sudden loss of warmth. He hoped to whatever gods there were that the teen wouldn't move lower down his body and encounter his stiff erection.

Similar thoughts were flitting in Harrys' mind as he scrambled off his Professor and rushed to the bathroom, once again mortified that he had to wank because of Severus. There was nothing more embarrassing than getting caught with an erection by a teacher, especially the teacher who was the cause of the stiff little problem.

Against his will, Severus smirked when he saw Harrys' erection before he slipped into the bathroom, making Severus painfully aware of his own problem.

X x x x

Christmas break was fast approaching; Harry could hardly look at Severus and not blush. This amused the raven-haired man to no end it also wreaked pandemonium on his hormones, the Golden boy looked fuck-able with a blush.

Harry was having mixed feelings about Christmas break. He didn't want the loss of his virginity to be meaningless, but he also wanted to have the burning desire he felt when he was in Severus' presence stanched. His friends had abandoned him for something he couldn't control, Ron was no longer speaking to him because he was gay and Hermione was trying to reason with Ron, but she never looked at Harry anymore. He had no one to talk to but Severus.

"Why is it always me!" Harry yelled during one of his private potions lessons. "Why does everything bad happen to me? My friends abandoned me and I'm stuck with you! The unmoving fountain of constant scathing! Not to mention, you have to take my virginity! It may sound make me sound a bit like a girl, but I want my first time to actually mean something!"

"Well, Potter, do you think you are the only person bad things happen to?" Severus growled, a dark light taking place in his onyx eyes. "I was bloody tortured for my entire life! Between my own Father and your bloody Father and his damn friends, I am fucking lucky that I survived to graduate Hogwarts!"

"At least you had friends!" Tears were streaming down Harrys' face now. He didn't care if he looked pathetic, he had a megalomaniac after him, he was entitled to a break down here and there.

"I had one friend and it was your Mother!"

Harry stopped mid yell and stared at Severus, this man had been a friend of his Mother? That wasn't possible, was it? Slowly his tears stopped coming and he stared at this man, a man who had been tortured since he was a child and still was. Suddenly there was a pang in his chest, a sudden urge to go comfort Severus. Giving into the urge, Harry hugged Severus, his arms wrapped around the mans' waist, his head resting on his chest listening to the steady beat of his soul mates' heart.

Startled, Severus stared at the teen. Hesitantly, he awkwardly rubbed Harrys' back, making the raven-haired teen purr. As much as he hated to admit it, hugs were on the verge of enjoyable.

Harry smiled and nuzzled Severus' chest, his purring steadily growing louder. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, before Harrys' potion began to boil over, forcing them to separate and stop the bubbling mass.

Standing on tiptoe, Harry hesitantly pressed his lips against Severus' in a soft kiss.

X x x x

Harry sat outside under a willow, the non-womping kind, reflecting on the tender kiss he had given Severus only an hour pervious. It wasn't the fact that he himself had instated the kiss, it was the fact that the normally cold Severus had responded just as tenderly as he had.

His ears twitched and he turned to see Hermione and Ron walking over to him. He did not want to deal with them right now. It was bad enough that they didn't accept him for him, now he would have to hear why.

"Harry, we're sorry," Hermione said and sat down beside the cat boy.

"Yeah, you're my best mate. I-I'm sorry I acted like that. It's just, after I turned you into this and then you tell me you're bonded to Snape, and then that you're gay, it was over whelming and I wasn't thinking. C-could you forgive me?" Ron asked, sitting down by Harrys' other side.

"I don't know, being accused about wanting to rape my best friend isn't something I forgive easily," Harry said and his tail swished as he thought.

"I understand, I just hope can be your friend again," with that Ron and Hermione left to go pack, they were leaving Hogwarts to go home for the break.

X x x x

The only ones left at Hogwarts other than the Professors was Harry and two girls from Ravenclaw. Slowly over the course of a few days, his relationship with Severus had grown to the point where they comforted each other; their lives were very much alike, they began to talk to each other about their past and realized how remarkably similar they were when Severus was Harrys' age. Both were beaten and raped by their family and both had been tortured by rivals and both were being controlled by something against their will, Harry was by Dumbledore and the wizarding world, while Severus was by Dumbledore and Voldemort.

At breakfast Harry sat next to Severus, his hand resting on his soul mates knee giving away his discomfort. He was nervous, he was going to lose his virginity in two days, he could hardly look at Severus without a blush spreading across his face.

Severus knew he was a magnificent lover, but he too was nervous about the up coming day. He didn't want to accidentally hurt the teen, a flicker of doubt formed in the back of his head, he was worried that he might not be able to hold back and really hurt Harry during their first time. As if it had a mind of it's own, Severus' hand slipped under the table and held Harrys' as they ate.

X x x x

Sorry for the sudden drop off, I'm tired and just want to get this chapter up…and eat my chocolate caramel filled candy bar. So, better chapter up next time, promise lovelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn, Fantastic 4 slashy yum-yums, Reed Johnny, all I can say is DAMN! You all better be happy, I'm breaking rule number one here for you lovelings, I never finish the first slash scene, but now I'll have to won't I?

X x x x

Harry sat in Dumbledores' office, a blush firmly planted on his face. He was mortified, the man who was old enough to be his great-great-grandfather, was talking to him about sex, and not the traditional 'birds and bees' talk either.

"Now Harry, when two males bed each other…"

"Professor, I already know how it works," Harry interrupted; he did not need to hear this from Dumbledore.

"Are you sure, I'll gladly answer any questions you have concerning it," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly.

"I don't have any questions Sir."

X x x x

Harry returned to his and Severus' quarters completely horrified. His eyes were wide, tail limp, ears flat, and his jaw slack as he approached a readin Severus. "I don't think I can ever look at Dumbledore again," he said and onto the couch face first right next to his soul mate.

"You don't have a choice. Do I even what to know?" Severus asked looking down at Harry. The boy blushed easily yes, but to have this reaction, it had to be good.

"I just got the gay version of the birds and the bees talk from Dumbledore," Harry said, his words muffled by the couch cushion. He never wanted to repeat the conversation again, it was the most horrifying moment of his life other than when Uncle Vernon forced him to suck him off, he had eventually gotten over that, this, this he could never forget no matter what.

Severus went silent and Harry lifted his head and would have burst out laughing if he himself wasn't feeling the same. Severus was frozen, eyes slightly wide, mouth hanging open. For what seemed like the first time in his life, he was completely speechless. "I actually pity you Potter."

"Harry, we're soul mates, my name is Harry, Sev."

"Sev? Brat, you will refer to me as Sir or Professor Snape."

"See, you have a nickname for me to! You love me!"

"Brat," Severus growled, rolling his eyes at the childish antics but the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, turning up into a small smile.

X x x x

Harry and Severus had given up on trying to avoid each other in their sleep, no matter what they tried, they always woke up with Harry curled tightly in Severus' arms. This morning was no different; except for the fact that today was the day they agreed to consummate their bond.

He felt Harry wake and couldn't resist letting a small smile slip through his defenses when his soul mate pulled the comforter of his head and his from the soft light coming from a single candle that was always lit when Severus woke.

"Today doesn't exist, I am not awake. I will now open my eyes and be in a wonderful dream with chocolate fountains," Harry said and poked his head out of his newly formed blanket cocoon. "Damn, that never works."

"I await the day when all your dreams come true with bated breath," Severus scoffed and Harry looked at blushing. There was a soft flutter in Severus' chest when his soul mate looked at him.

"When are we going to…?" Harry trailed off averting his gaze and his blush deepening. He couldn't say it before and he couldn't say it know without remembering what Dumbledore had said. Finally drawing up the courage, he looked at Severus, his eyes locking with those deep onyx pools, it was then he realized that he didn't mind the thought of loosing his virginity to Severus anymore.

A smirk played across Severus' lips as he brought his hand down to cup Harrys' hard length. "Since we both seem ready, now seems like an opportune moment. But, it is completely up to you," he said and squeezed gently.

He couldn't think with Severus' hand on him doing the most delicious things. All Harry did was let out a soft moan and nod, and that was all the permission Severus needed.

Rolling Harry onto his back, Severus kissed him gently.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Severus said softly, if Harry couldn't choose who was going to take him for the first time, the least Severus could do was make it as special as he could. He slowly unbuttoned the teens' soft black pajama shirt, running his hand down the warm flesh as he went, making Harry shutter slightly.

If he could, Harry would have returned the favor, but Severus never wore a shirt to bed, and he pretty much guessed the man never used to wear pants either until Harry began sleeping with him. So he settled for reaching a hand out and tentatively brushing his fingertips across a pale nipple when the raven-haired man let out a shuttering breath, Harry gained more confidence and plucked at the tight peak, his free hand wound itself in Severus' long hair.

Severus pushed Harrys' hand away and captured the teens' lips in a passionate yet tender kiss, untying the drawstring of his soul mates pants as he did so. He slid his hand into the now open pants and Harry broke the kiss, gasping as that cool hand wrapped around his pulsing length.

As quick as the hand came, it was gone…and so were Harrys' pants. He felt a slick finger press slowly into him and moaned at the intrusion, the sensation of being filled no matter how slightly was perfect. Another finger joined the one already in him and began to stretch his entrance for something much bigger.

Severus took is time preparing Harry, making sure he was well stretched and ready before removing his own pants and pushing in. Harry hissed in pain, even though Severus was being as gentle as he could, it still hurt, not a lot but enough. Once he was completely sheathed in the tight, hot channel, the head of Severus' prick rubbed against something deep inside Harry, making the teen cry out in pleasure.

The pain forgotten, Harry was begging Severus to move, and move he did. A fast but gentle pace began, every time Severus thrust in his cock brushed Harrys' prostate making the teen scream louder and louder each time, at this point, Severus discovered Harry had claws to go with his tail and ears, he was, however, too caught up in the moment to really care his shoulders and back were being ripped to shreds.

Harry came, screaming Severus' name, his inner walls clamping around Severus like a vice grip. Giving two more quick thrusts, Severus joined Harry in temporary bliss with a low, deep moan. Collapsing to the side, he pulled Harry into his arms, both were panting hard.

"You have claws," Severus said when he regained use of his vocal cords and feeling returned to his body with vengeance.

"I have…oh shit!" Harry gasped when he saw blood on his fingertips. "Roll over onto your stomach, I want to see how bad it is."

Obeying, Severus rolled onto his stomach and heard Harry whisper a resounding 'Fuck'. His back was a mess, long bloody gashes covered the pale skin, running from the middle of his back all the way up to his shoulder blades. They were ranging in size from ones that barely broke the skin to one that was nearly and inch deep.

"You're going to Madame Pomfrey."

For once in his life, Severus didn't argue that he could take care of it himself; he merely got and began to dress.

X x x x

"What has happened to you now?" Madame Pomfrey asked Harry when he had walked into the Hospital wing.

Severus just walked in front of Harry, let his robe drop and turned around. When he heard Madame Pomfrey gasp, he knew it was bad.

X x x x

How was it? Was it okay? Did you like it?


	7. Chapter 7

:Hugs Gay Boy: I felt the need to randomly hug you, my eyes are grey, I don't know why I just felt the need to tell you that. Okay lovelings, the next chapter! Enigma is an awesome band.

* * *

Severus watched Harry with a mixture of interest and disgust, never had he seen someone eat that much this close. Harry swallowed his mouthful of pudding and looked up at his soul mate.

"How can you eat that much and remain thin?"

"I don't eat like this all the time," Harry shrugged and shoved more pudding in his mouth before continuing. "I mas mungrier than musual."

"Not used to that much…activity?"

Harry turned bright red and swallowed his mouthful with an audible gulp. He felt the sudden need to crawl into his bowl of pudding and never come out. It didn't help that Severus was sitting next to Dumbledore who heard him and winked at Harry.

"When are you going to tell your Godfather?" Dumbledore asked and Harrys' face went from bright red to nearly white. His life had literally gone from bad to hell in three weeks. Now he had to tell his Godfather and his Godfathers' husband that he was bonded to Severus Snape.

"Please, just kill me now," Severus groaned and let his fall into his hands. "I prefer to die taking as many people with me as humanly possible."

xXx

"I don't think he'll take it too hard," Harry said from his position sitting on the back of Severus' thighs. The raven-haired had walked into their rooms and fallen face first onto the couch, that was twenty-minutes ago.

"That man hates every fiber of my being and you don't think he'll take it hard? If you believe that, then all the pudding you ate at lunch, replaced what little of a brain you had," Severus growled, his words loosing their bite due to his face being buried in a crimson cushion. "Now, if you would be so kind get the hell off my legs!" With that he flipped around dumping Harry unceremoniously onto the floor.

Harry pouted getting off the floor, then he straddled Severus' hips facing his soul mate. "That wasn't very nice, maybe if you weren't so snarky all the time he'd like you better."

"I wouldn't be so snarky as you eloquently put it, if he hadn't tortured me for seven years," Severus snapped though, even as he did he pulled Harry down for a kiss, and that was when Sirius appeared in the fireplace.

Seeing your Godson with cat ears and a tail is one thing, seeing him with cat ears, a tail, and locking lips with your archenemy is a totally different scenario and Sirius, being the quick thinker that he was, shouted out "WHAT THE FUCK!"

And Severus, being the polite person he was, replied "Can't you see I'm busy? Come back another time when I'm not snogging your Godson." And Harry just stayed there, frozen, eyes wide as his Godfather pulled out his wand.

Once again, the cat-boy was dumped onto the floor as Severus flew to his feet, wand drawn and pointing at Sirius. Within seconds a full-fledged duel had broken out between the two full-grown wizards. Harry knew that Severus was holding back, way back for his sake, only casting minor spells and using mostly shields.

"STOP!" Harry yelled and the two wizards froze. "You are both acting like children! Stop dueling and pay fucking attention to me!" Stalking up to his Godfather and soul mate, he took their wands out of their hands and put them in his pocket. "Now, are you finished?"

"Well, we can't continue this without our wands, and I cannot hold back if we get into a physical fight like I was in the duel," Severus retorted and straightened out of his dueling stance, but he was still braced incase Sirius decided to go for a physical attack.

"Good, Sirius, listen closely. I'm bonded to Severus, we're soul mates."

"S-Soul mates. HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN! YOU TRICKED HIM!" Sirius yelled and lunged at Severus only to be blocked swiftly and brought down to his knees as Severus grabbed and twisted his arm behind him.

"As you can see, I have improved greatly since the last time you tried this when I was seventeen," Severus growled and roughly jerked Sirius' arm.

"STOP IT! Severus let Sirius up! Sirius, he didn't trick me! Now I'm going to call Remus so he can calm you down," Harry snapped and Severus immediately released Sirius…after twisting his arm one more time.

xXx

Thirty minutes and several chocolate bars later, Remus had managed to calm Sirius down to the point where he wasn't going to attack Severus.

"So you're soul mates?" Sirius asked with a sigh as he cuddled in an armchair with Remus.

"Ummm…we're bonded…" Harry said with a small blush.

"Completely?" Remus asked hesitantly, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Harrys' deep blush and Severus' smirked answered the question.

"You defiled my Godson!" Sirius yelled and only werewolf strength wrapped around his waist kept him from attacking Severus.

"It was either that or we would both be eunuchs for the rest of our lives, guess which one **he** chose. I did nothing without his full consent."

xXx

I know, it's short, but I broke one of my rules for you, so you should be happy. Did I keep everyone in character?


	8. Chapter 8

Man in Black II is currently on hold due to Forian being an asshole and lack of chocolate mixed with lack concentration due to excessive smut withdrawal. Is it weird for a guy to shake his legs? I have brown hair too, with natural highlights in it.

Hand hurts so much…three definitions in ink in cursive times twenty…I think my hand is broken…damn.

* * *

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

Harry rolled his eyes; he was getting tired of this. "He did Sirius. He asked permission before doing anything and he didn't hurt me or anything." Suppressing a shudder, he tried not to remember that night, getting an erection when you are supposed being having a serious conversation with your Godfathers isn't good.

"You sure Harry?" Remus' asked as he held Sirius to keep him from attacking Severus.

"Positive, I think I would be able to tell if he hurt me," Harry said reassuringly and in him mind added 'And I liked it so sod off, I hope he does it again'. He was having trouble keeping his mind with him and out of the bedroom where it wanted to be. Unconsciously, his hand went to Severus' knee where it kneaded softly. It was such a common gesture, Severus didn't even realize it was happening until Sirius looked at Harrys' hand in disgust.

"What? He is merely touching my leg Black, does that offend your delicate sensibilities?" Severus smirked and placed his hand on top of Harrys', squeezing gently. Sirius looked like he was going to burst a vein at the point, which only added to Severus' amusement.

xXx

Christmas was in three days and Harry was invited over to the Burrow for the holidays, Severus was invited by default because they didn't know what would happen if he and Harry were separated for a long period of time.

"Are you quite finished packing yet?" Severus asked when Harry came out of their bedroom toting a small trunk with his and Severus' clothing in it. Together all they had were pajamas and a few various items, nothing large enough to require a full sized trunk.

"Yep," Harry said, his tail swishing happily and his ears perky. He hadn't been to the Burrow in ages, he couldn't wait to get there and see everyone again.

xXx

"Severus, we didn't know you were coming," Arthur Weasley said when Harry was swept into a bone-crushing hug by Molly.

"I have to escort him everywhere," Severus said, his face betraying no emotions but discontent with begin at the Burrow. He did not want to be here, he hated this place, always so full and happy no matter what was going on, it made him sick.

"It might not be the most comfortable thing in the world, but you can take the couch," Arthur smiled and looked like he wanted to touch Severus, but a death glare changed his mind.

Once the death-glare had done it's work, Severus looked over at a newly freed Harry and quirked a brow. A silent message conveyed between them, either Harry told them or he would, and he wouldn't be nice about it.

"Actually, Severus is going to be staying with me…in my bed…with me in it. We're soul mates…and bonded," Harry said hesitantly, a blush staining his cheeks. That wasn't too hard he guessed, but Mollys' face wasn't helping support that. Her face was a deep shade of red and not from a blush.

"HOW DARE YOU TRICK HARRY LIKE THAT!" Molly screamed and Severus thought his eardrums were going to burst at any second. She went from mother hen to mother from hell in three seconds flat, a new record. "I am going to…!"

"SHUT UP YOU GODFORSAKEN BANSHEE! IF I WERE GOING TO TRICK HIM, DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER THAN SOUL MATE! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I LET ALL OF YOU KNOW?" Severus roared, he was sick and tired of everyone accusing him of tricking the Golden boy.

"Mrs. Weasley, I know he's not tricking me, I felt the bond," Harry said and everyone turned to look at him. 'Center of attention, good going there Potter,' he though to himself and took a deep cleansing breath, letting it out slowly.

"How do you know he wasn't casting a spell on you?" Arthur asked, he didn't doubt what Harry said, he just wanted to be absolutely sure.

If they thought Harrys' face was red before, they were sadly mistaken when his face shot up three more shades. "He didn't have his wand, it was on the floor."

"Why was it on the floor?"

Harry looked up at Severus for help and all he got was a smirked. He didn't want to explain why, but by the looks on the Weasleys' faces, he didn't have a choice. "It was knocked off the bed when I was…umm squirming."

"Why were you squirming?" Molly asked think Harry had been under a spell. Arthur however got it and felt the need to save Harry from this unneeded embarrassment, so he leaned over and whispered in Mollys' ear.

"YOU DEFILED HIM!"

"Of course I did, the bond your son accidentally placed on us is very similar to a marriage bond and it was required or we would both have lost very important parts of our anatomy. I did nothing without his full consent, I am relatively above rape," Severus smirked, but inner pain was hidden behind it. He had raped people, when Voldemort ordered him to, he didn't enjoy a moment of it.

xXx

They finally believed Severus after he promised not to touch Harry while he was in the house.

Severus was outside lying in the grass as it poured rain, arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed. He loved the rain, always had, and every chance he got, he enjoyed it. He felt a sudden weight on his hips and cracked open an eye to see Harry straddling them, a knee on either side.

"We never got to finish what we started on the couch before Sirius came," Harry purred and leaned down to kiss Severus. He felt long, slim fingers entwine themselves in his hair, as he was pulled deeper into the kiss.

"I told you not to touch him!" Molly squawked when she saw them.

"I promised not to touch him in the house, as you can see, we are clearly outside in the rain, so I can touch him all I wish, with his consent of course," Severus smirked breaking the kiss. This was going to be a fun three days, he could tell because at this very moment, Molly was a lovely shade of crimson while Harry was slightly pink.

"Harry, get off that pedophile this instant!"

"No, you're not my Mother, I can be on top of whoever I want," Harry said, he was sick and tired of everyone telling him how to live his life, it was his life to live not theirs. " Sev, I give you full permission to grope me if you so desire to."

Just to see the look on Mollys' face, Severus let his hand slide down from Harrys' to the cat boys' ass and cupped it. "Mrs. Weasley, I believe that we are following your rule, we are not in the house, so I can touch him, and I have his full consent as you heard," he smirked and rubbed at the base of Harrys' tail making the teen purr loudly.

xXx

Good? Bad? Love? Hate? Nothing much in the way of ending comentary is it?


	9. Chapter 9

I feel I should give you all fair warning, in this chapter there is **IMPLIED** twincest if you squint. I wear glasses, not big ones, little ones that have a thin frame and look good on me. My long hair is no more, my Mother made me get a hair cut ::sniff:: it's really short everywhere but my bangs which fall over my left eye now and my rat-tail, she made me get one but never specified how to get it cut, so now I look more emo than I did before…my new scars help the emo look.

X x x x

"I can't believe you did that in front of Mother," Fred laughed when he heard what Harry and Severus had done outside.

"Her face was priceless," George gasped, he was laughing so hard his face was red. Taking a few calming breaths he let is head fall onto his twins shoulder, unconsciously nuzzling it.

"If you are going to engage in any sort of activity with your twin, leave my sight before you do so," Severus growled and rubbed his temples, he had a pounding headache from all of Mollys' screaming. After much discussion, which really means Molly screamed until Harry screamed back then Severus got pissed off and started throwing out numerous threats until they both shut up, he and Harry were able to share a room.

"Are you going to try and smother yourself again?" Harry asked as he sat on the back Severus' thighs again when his soul mate had fallen face first onto the bed and not moved.

"For your information, I am not trying to smother myself, I'm trying to drown out any signs of life around me and I was succeeding until you spoke."

"Well, if I'm such a burden…" Harry began and waited for Severus to interrupt, but the raven-haired man never did. "You know, you are supposed to say something."

"Get off me," Severus growled and knew Harry expected him to turn over onto his back, so he suddenly brought himself to his knees knocking the teen off him. He turned over and laid down on his back only to have climb on top of him and straddle his hips.

"That's not it, you are supposed to say I'm not a burden," Harry scoffed, his ears twitching ever so slightly.

"But you are," Severus retorted and carefully made sure he wasn't the one touching when he heard footsteps down the hall. Moments after that Ginny burst into the room glaring at them.

"Dinner," she hissed and slammed the door shut as she departed.

"What's her problem?" Harry wondered out loud when he slid off Severus and made sure his robes were in order.

X x x x

Severus ate very little and in small careful amounts incase his food was drugged. He always ate like this, call him paranoid, but he would rather be hungry than dead. Harry saw this and tried not to laugh.

"They're not going to poison you Sev," Harry whispered to his soul mate pausing his Quidditch conversation with Ron, they still weren't best mates again, but close, to do so. He found some of Severus' habits rather entertaining, watching his lover meticulously examine each piece of food before consuming it was rather entertaining.

"I would rather not risk it Harry," Severus growled and ceased. He spent the next twenty minutes as Harry finished eating observing everyone and noticed something particularly interesting. Smirking, his eyes took a not so sane glint in them as he gently breached a mind unnoticed and quirked a brow at what he found.

X x x x

"Soul mates?" Voldemort inquired, contemplating the advantages.

"Yes m'lord, they've consummated their bond already," she said as she bowed before her master. He would pay for what he did to her, to her family Harry Potter would pay dearly. He would pay with his life.

"Wonderful, you have done well."

"Thank you m'lord, your praise means much to me."

X x x x (A/N: If you want the full effect of this next part, listen to 'Zzyzz Rd.' by StoneSour)

Severus' arm began to burn, he was being summoned, but he couldn't go, not now that he was bonded. So he merely clutched it, gritting his teeth, he could handle the pain, it was for Harry. When that thought slipped into his head he felt a jolt in his chest, a soft pang of fear, was he falling for the boy? His thoughts were cut short by another wave of burning pain, more intense than the last.

Harry watched helpless as Severus clutched his arm in pain. His soul mate didn't make a sound or wince or anything, you wouldn't even know he was in pain if it hadn't been for the fact he was holding his arm. Harry admired the raven-haired man, he was with standing unbearable pain just for him, and it tugged at his heart to know that all this pain was his fault. He knew he was falling for Severus, falling rather hard actually, and for some reason it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

He wanted to go over there and do something, hold his lover, touch him, anything to stop the pain, but he knew the pain couldn't be stopped. Walking over to Severus, he wrapped his arms around his soul mate and rested his head on the raven-haired mans' shoulder, nuzzling his neck. This wouldn't stop the pain, but he hoped it would make it bearable.

This sudden embrace surprised Severus, but he would dwell on the soft tug at his heart when he wasn't in excruciating pain.

X x x x

Rather touching fluff isn't it? If you want the song Zzyzz Rd. send me a review with your e-mail address and I'll send you the song, it's rather good. When will my step-sister understand that just because I like boys more than girls doesn't mean I understand women?


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so cold, my room is barely sixty degrees ::shivers::, I think I can almost see my breath in here…Simon Cowell is hot. Gay Boy ::kisses sweetly::, I need your e-mail address to send you the song. I'm going to get another haircut and dye my hair platinum blond lovelings; I might even get blue and black streaks!

I LOVE HALLOWEEN!!! Wait…if I love Halloween so much, why does this fic take place at Christmas? Anyway to celebrate my favorite holiday, I'm going to write a SiriusRemus fic! Oh, I think I might have screwed up somewhere along and said Harry was sixteen, he's fifteen, I'm a shota fanatic, leave me alone.

X x x x

Harry had fallen asleep in Severus' arms, still holding the raven-haired man tight in his sleep, purring softly. Slowly, the sound of his soul mates purring began to lull Severus to sleep, the pain forgotten and numbed.

Walking by their room, Ron poked his head in when he heard purring. He smiled when he saw them; Severus was propped up against the headboard with Harry in his lap, both asleep.

"Why'd you…?" Hermione was cut short when Ron put a hand over her mouth and pointed into the room. She peeked in and a smile spread across her features. "They look happy," she whispered when Ron removed his hand. Quietly, she pulled the door closed, feeling happy for her best friend.

That one moment made Ron realize that Harry was defiantly made to be with Severus.

X x x x

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!!"

Harrys and Severus' eyes shot open to see a red faced Mrs. Weasley and a smirking Ginny standing in the doorway of their temporary room.

"GET OUT OF THAT BED BOTH OF YOU NOW!"

Ignoring Molly, Severus disentangled his limbs from Harrys' and stretched. While Harry just scooted closer and curled up against the raven-haired mans' side, purring when his soul mate reached down and scratched behind his ears like you would with a cat.

Mollys' yelling had no affect on Harry or Severus; they just stayed there, Severus with a brow quirked at the screaming red-head. But when Ginny spoke his normally expressionless face darkened and he looked like he was going to kill her.

"Get out of bed fags," Ginny hissed.

That was the last straw for both Harry and Severus. Casting a quick spell, Severus had their things packed, and with another spell they were completely dressed.

Walking over to Ginny, Harry slapped her across the face making Severus smirk. "I'm going to go say good-bye," Harry said and Severus nodded.

"I'll wait down stairs."

X x x x(A/N: If you want to watch something close to yaoi porn, watch a UFC match without the sound).

"I'll see you guys in a few days," Harry said to Ron and Hermione before stepping into the fires and flooing back to his and Severus' quarters followed by his soul mate. As always he tripped and fell out of the fireplace.

Severus stared down at him; rolling his eyes he reached down to pull Harry to his feet but changed his mind halfway through and pulled Harry flush against him. He felt the sudden urge to touch Harry in the most inappropriate ways in spite of Molly and her infernal daughter…and just because he wanted to.

A blush spread across Harrys' face when he felt his body respond. It didn't help when Severus chuckled at the sudden rush of hormones through Harrys' body. "It's not funny," Harry whined and buried his face against his laughing soul mates chest.

Rolling his eyes, Severus backed Harry up against a wall and lifted him by his thighs to make up for the height difference. He wrapped Harrys' legs around his waist and captured his lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

Harry moaned as Severus' tongue danced with his own in the hot cavern of his mouth, rubbing and sliding in the most sensual ways. He pulled the raven-haired man as close as he could and rubbed himself wantonly against him.

Smirking, Severus cast a wandless spell making Harrys' clothes disappear without breaking the kiss. He unhooked the cat boys' now bare legs from around his waist and lifted to reposition them over his shoulders. The stunned look on Harrys' face made him laugh, but he had another task to focus on.

Harry gasped when Severus swallowed him to the hilt. The only thing he had ever felt that even compared to this was when he lost his virginity. His hands dove into his soul mates raven locks when the man began bob his head up and down.

They were both so caught up in the moment they didn't hear the sound of someone flooing into the room. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Sirius, stop it," Remus sighed and held his mate back with an arm around his waist. "You are not going to kill him, you are not going to maim him, you are not going to do anything to him."

If Harry and Severus had heard the two canines, they didn't show it and it was making said two canines very uncomfortable. Harry moaned and let his head fall back against the wall when Severus scraped his teeth across the pulsing length.

"I think we should leave," Remus said and dragged Sirius back into the fireplace and flooed to their shared home.

X x x x

Harry fell asleep almost immediately afterwards, purring madly as he curled as close to Severus as he could without crawling inside him.

A small smile tugged at Severus' lips as he watched the cat-boy. He had fallen for the teen, whether it be from the bond or just because it was Harry, someone who understood some of what he had and was going through. Tenderly he stroked the teens' soft, raven hair. 'He's so…peaceful when he's asleep,' Severus thought before lying back and sighing contently before falling asleep.

X x x x

Okay, this is what happens after I read some fluff. Here are some of the things I find attractive:

1. Eyes, I love eyes, especially chocolate or hazel, but I love them all.

2. Necks, I think I have a neck fetish, long and slender, yummy.

3. Hair, black and brown are the preferred natural, short or long, as long as you have it, but I love radical colors and styles, Mohawks est.

4. Skin color doesn't matter, but I like it either really pale or really dark, but tans are okay on the right person.

5. Chests, love them, why I don't know, but damn I'll bottom for anyone with a nice chest.

6. Nice, toned legs, love thighs.

7. I love hips, more specifically I love guys hips.

Those are somethings I absolutely find attractive, hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I just got another haircut, it's not platinum yet, but it will be soon my lovelings. Right now I'm sitting out in the car typing on my laptop, I only have two hours of power right now, so it's going to die before I get home, the next chapter should come quicker, I've been very tired lately…and for some reason the smut on my Gabriel(laptop) has tripled since the last time I looked…which was the last time my hand mysteriously ended up in my pants.

X x x x

Harry was in front of the mirror washing blood from a cut on his forehead when Vernon burst in and shoved him roughly to his knees.

_The large man closed and locked the door before opening his pants and shoving his small, erect organ in Harrys' face. "Suck freak."_

_At age eleven, Harry had learned not to anger his uncle and took the disgusting, malodorous organ into his mouth, cringing at the taste of piss and sweat on it. He winced when Vernon roughly grabbed his hair and began to fuck his throat. He thought he was going to vomit when his uncle came, the thick liquid clinging to the inside of his mouth and throat._

"_Cocksucking freak," Vernon spat and zipped up his pants and slammed the door closed when he left._

_Harry scrambled to the toilet and began to vomit uncontrollably._

Harry shot out of bed and rushed to the bathroom where he began to vomit. Silently, Severus slipped in and began to stroke the cat boys' back until he was finished, then cast a wandless cleaning spell on his (Harrys') mouth to rid the teen of the taste.

"I never have to go back there do I? I never have to go back to the Dursleys'?" Harry asked, his ears pressed flat against his head, his eyes wide and teary. (A/N: Don't that just tear ya ta pieces on da inside?).

"We're soul mates, every connection with your relatives is nothing now Harry, you never have to go back, ever," Severus whispered and lead Harry back to bed. He held the teen all through the night.

X x x x

Harry woke to find his pile of presents at the foot of Severus' bed and was about to dive in when he remembered something very important. He heard the shower running and grabbed a small box out of his trunk before slipping in.

"It's not polite to stare," Severus commented when he felt Harry watching him from the doorway. He had woken before the teen as usual and had felt the need to go take a shower while his soul mate slept.

"It's not polite to stand naked in front of someone but that obviously hasn't stopped you," Harry retorted before he set the box down and stripped off his few articles of clothing so he could join the raven-haired man.

"I remove my clothes before getting in the shower, I'm anomalous like that."

X x x x

The good thing about living in a magical castle, Harry decided as he and Severus dried off, was that the water never got cold. He and the raven-haired man had had to clean themselves more than once, but Harry was a teenager, the closest thing to a pot of hormones one can get.

"I bought you a Christmas present," Harry said and handed Severus the small wrapped box. The look on Severus' face was one of complete surprise, like he had never been given a gift by choice, merely out of courtesy. "Well, open it."

Severus opened the small box and inside was a silver amulet of a snake coiled around in a striking stance with emerald eyes. "It's beautiful," he said and smiled softly, putting on the gift. "Portkey if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yep, the words Emerald eyes, say that and hold the amulet and it'll take you to me," Harry beamed and was surprised when Severus pulled a similar box out of his robes' pocket.

"It seems I have chosen the right gift for you as well," Severus smirked and gave the box to Harry who ripped it open enthusiastically to reveal a lion amulet made of gold with ruby eyes. "Say my name and hold it and no matter where I am it'll bring you to me," he smiled and put the amulet around Harrys' neck.

Harry threw his arms around Severus' neck and kissed the man passionately. Soon tongues were dueling for dominance, which Severus, of course, won. Harry found himself flat on his back on the floor, very aroused and with and equally aroused Severus grinding their hips together.

Arching into Severus, Harry moaned and pressed his hips up for more friction. Still being inexperienced for the most part, he came first, but his orgasm pulled Severus over the edge as well, leaving them both panting in a heap of tangled limbs.

X x x x (A/N: I am really horny right now but I can't jerk off in the car which really sucks).

Harry was curled on Severus' lap as the man read when Remus and Sirius flooed in.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" Remus said enthusiastically and caught Harry when the cat boy jumped at him in a hug.

"Happy Christmas Remus," Harry beamed and hugged Remus firmly before moving to his Godfather. "Happy Christmas Sirius."

"Last time we tried to tell you this, you were six feet above where you normally stand," Sirius laughed making Harry blush deeply. "We're your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers!"

"That's wonderful!" Harry said and ignored it when his soul mate made his fingers look like a gun and pressed it against his temple.

X x x x

I'm hyper! NO MOTHER TODAY! YES!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Gackt is so hot! I GOT A NEW PUPPY!!! HE'S SO CUTE!!! I think we should all go find J.K and demand that she put Harry and Severus together! Can anyone draw really well? If so, could you please turn my Danny Phantom series into comic strips?

X x x x

Sirius and Remus left several hours later and Severus was nearly more homicidal than he was normally. "If I have to hear about how good a teacher Black is going to be, I am going to kill them," Severus growled and Harry groaned in pain. He looked over and saw Harry clutching his crotch, eyes watering.

"It hurts," Harry, groaned his tail twitching erratically. Another wave of pain shot through his groin ripping a cry from his throat. There was a flash of light and he found himself in the Hospital wing with Severus holding his hand. Within moments Madame Pomfrey had him in a bed and was running tests on him.

"Drink this," she commanded and Harry gulped down the potion without a word and the pain stopped. She dragged Severus out of the room, Harry had been there so often that he had his own room, and closed the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Severus asked, not even trying to hide his concern for his soul mate. When Poppy smiled he quirked a brow.

"He's going into heat, take him back to your rooms and have fun."

"Yes, that explains the screams of pain and tears," Severus retorted rolling his eyes at the medwitch. He made a mental note to stock up on Pepper-up potions; he had a feeling he was going to need them if the normally sexually ravenous cat boy was going into heat.

"The rush of hormones through his body caused that, now take him out of here, I have people in actual need of my attention," Poppy snapped and shoved past Severus to take care of a student who was covered in large red welts.

X x x x(A/N: About half of this lemon is cut off, I had about six pages on twelve font written, bondage, blood play, oral, anal, est. but there was a total of about seven lemons total and I decided that that would amek Severus and Harry a little inhuman.).

Harry impaled himself on Severus' thick arousal, moaning at the sudden, unprepared penetration. The flood of hormones through his body completely cut off his pain sensory and all he felt was pleasure as he rode Severus dry.

Groaning, Severus laid back across the desk and thrust up to meet Harry. The teen was so tight and hot, it was pure heaven and hell just to be in him, his body screamed for release, but he refused it, he was not going to come before Harry, whether the teen was in heat or not. He felt Harrys' claws sink into his chest but didn't care, right now all he felt was pleasure, he would worry about the cuts later when he wasn't being thoroughly fucked out of his mind.

"Harder," Harry gasped and shoved himself as hard and fast as he could down on his soul mates pulsing length, but it wasn't enough, so he wrapped his hand around his erection and pumped fiercely, striving for completion. He cried out when Severus slammed into him, the head of his soul mates prick hitting his prostate.

Hot liquid splashed across Severus' chest when Harry came, the teens' inner walls milking his cock down to the last drop. They stayed like that, Harry slouching, still impaled on his soul mates limp cock, for moments until another rush of hormones hardened the cat boy again.

"More," Harry groaned and started to move, Severus' cum and the blood from his slight torn entrance working like a lubricant and making his hot passage slick. He smirked when he felt his soul mates' prick come back to life and rode the raven-haired man as hard and fast as he could.

Severus grabbed Harry under the thighs and stood so he could slam Harry against the wall and take control. At this angle, he could use Harrys' body weight along with his own strength to increase the power of each thrust, going deeper and harder than he had done on the desk. Smirking when Harry screamed, he thrust as hard and fast as he could, knowing that when Harry came out of heat the boy would be sore.

The teens' speak was jumbled as pleasure pulsed through his body, screams of "Oh God" and "Severus" echoed around the room making the paintings flee rather quickly. Soon he lost all control of his speech and resorted to screams and moans. With each thrust he grew louder and louder, not caring if he had given Severus enough time to cast a silence spell or not.

He bit down on the teens' neck making Harry moan, sucking and licking until there was a vibrant red spot just above the collarbone. His lips crashed against Harrys' in a violent kiss, teeth clashing and blood mingling in each mouth. He pulled back and bit down on the cat boys' lower lip making him moan. Arching when Harrys' claws ripped at his shoulders, he pressed in deeper earning another loud scream form the teen.

They exploded in orgasm again, this time however, the hormones didn't immediately rush back. Sliding to the floor, sweaty, sticky, and bloody, the pair panted, leaning against the cool stonewall for support and to relieve their burning skin, Harrys' back was pressed against the cool surface while Severus had his arms braced. This had been the most violent sex they had ever had.

Harry began to move and both of them were pretty sure that at least one of them was going to be dead before morning from bursting a major vane. He used the morbid mix of blood and semen to move faster, the less than gentle penetration previous had opened him.

Sliding effortlessly in and out of the cat boy, Severus was sure he would die if Harry tried again after this orgasm, then decided that at least he would die happy. He felt Harrys' claws dig deeper into his flesh and groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"God! Severus!" Harry moaned when Severus slammed into him as hard as he could again and again. He felt Severus' teeth against his neck and thought he was going to die from the pleasure of it.

"Severus will suffice for now," Severus smirked and hit Harrys' prostate in a hard thrust pushing the teen over the edge. He pushed the teen harder against the wall and gave a few more powerful thrusts to join his soul mate in completion. "If you aren't finished, I think I'm going to die," he panted making Harry laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I'm done," Harry gasped and gave a wheezing laugh. He groaned at the sudden empty feeling when Severus pulled out.

They somehow managed to stumble into the bedroom and slip under the covers before passing out from exhaustion.

X x x x(A/N: Longest lemon I have ever written, did you like it?).

Harry woke up in intense pain; it felt like someone had forced a Quaffle up his ass. "Ow," he groaned when he tried to move, then he remembered why he felt like this and blushed vibrantly. A potion appeared in front of his face, held by a very satisfied Severus. "Thank you," he rasped and drank the vile tasting potion without a thought and the pain in his rear ceased.

"Your welcome," Severus smirked and climbed out of bed to take a shower. He was pleasantly sore, when he had woken, he had cast a few healing spells on himself to take care of the numerous slices he had on his torso. "Everyone is coming back today," he said as he stretched and popped his back. "You are not to leave these rooms until we are positive you are completely out of heat and won't rape some poor student walking past you."

"I'm not going to…"

"Poppys' idea, I got the notice this morning before you woke up, so don't complain to me," Severus said cutting Harry short. He headed into the bathroom and was followed by the sound of Harry padding in after him. "And here I thought you had had enough," he smirked and turned on the shower.

"I did, I just want a shower and I don't want to wait. So, no sex, I'm too sore even with a potion," Harry said and climbed into the shower stall with his soul mate. He smiled when Severus began to wash his hair. "You're sweet when no one else is around."

"Tell anyone that and I will personally make your life a living hell," Severus growled and nudged Harry back into the hot spray, tilting the teens head back to keep the shampoo out of his eyes. He wasn't being this gentle because Harry was only his soul mate, he had come to the conclusion that he had fallen for the cat boy, fallen rather hard, and for some reason that didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

X x x x

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked when she and Ron entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Dumbledore told us to keep an eye on him but how can we do that if we can't find him?"

"I don't know 'Mione, we'll look for him after we eat, Dumbledore can't get mad at us if we can't find him," Ron assured and piled his plate with food and began to inhale it at an alarming speed. "We can't disappoint him again. I'll never have my chance at being an aurora and you won't get that Ministry position you were promised by Dumbledore," he said and burped loudly.

"I know I know, but I feel bad about pretending to be Harrys' friend just for a job," Hermione sighed but the thought of that much power helped quell those thoughts.

X x x x

PLOT TWIST!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Since I can't write this in first person, I'll do it in third.

Alexander straddled Josh's waist, a denim clad knee on each side. "What did you tell them when you bragged me up love?" He smirked and cupped his boyfriends' neck gently before kissing him deeply. "I told everyone I had the sweetest, nicest boyfriend in the whole world," he purred softly after pulling back from the kiss.

Also, Gary Numan is so fucking hot!!!

Okay, this is a very important issue here, I want you all to realize that all of you can make it possible, there are millions are people out there who support gay marriage and don't do a damn thing. I want all of you to go to your parents or go to whoever and demand they make gay marriage legal, there are more of you than right-winged gay-hating Christians out there!!!

X x x x

Nevilles' eyes went wide from what he heard Hermione and Ron say. 'How could they do that to Harry?' He thought as he practically flew down to the dungeon. Even though he was known for screwing up, he was quiet and people easily forgot he was even in a room and talked like they were alone. He knew Harry was bonded to Severus, he had heard the fight and accepted the fact his friend was with his Professor, it didn't matter as long as Harry was happy.

"I need to warn Harry!" He yelled at the panting on the door leading to Severus' door. "Please just tell him I'm here," he begged the Count in the picture.

"Very well," The Count sighed and disappeared from his frame. When he returned the door opened to reveal a flushed Harry.

"What's wrong Neville, and how do you know I was here?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend and his secrecy.

"Hermione and Ron are using you. Dumbledore is making them be your friends and they're doing it so they can get good jobs in the Ministry," Neville said rapidly and Harry paled.

"They what!" Harry hissed, his claws extending to a dangerous length. "How dare they use me like that!" He growled and stormed down the hall as if controlled by hells' fire itself. He stalked by Filch and ignored the man when he was threatened with detention; right now he was burning with the need for revenge.

He burst into the Great Hall looking ready to kill. Sweeping the room his gaze landed on Hermione and Ron who were sitting in the far corner of the Gryffendor table, talking quietly. With his more sensitive cat ears he heard every word they were saying.

"We have to find him Ron, Dumbledore said I wouldn't have a chance at that job if we lost his trust again," Hermione whispered to Ron who nodded.

"I remember what Dumbledore said 'Mione, I want to be an Auror, we'll go look for him now," Ron replied quietly and was about to get up when Harry stormed over to them. "Harry! We were just going to go look for you!"

"Shut your bloody mouth Weasley!" Harry hissed, his claws nearly an inch long, his tail bottle-brushed, and his ears flat against his head. "The thing about having cat ears is that I can hear very well, well enough to say, hear someone whispering on the other side of the Great Hall," he sneered and both Ron and Hermione paled.

"We can expla…" Hermione began and was cut short when Harry slapped her, his claws leaving gashes across her cheek.

"No you can't. Tell Dumbledore I am not going to be his weapon anymore! I don't give a fuck about the damn world! You want Voldemort gone so bad, do it your bloody selves!" Harry yelled and stormed out of the room, slamming the doors closed behind him.

X x x x

"Wonderful display Potter," a familiar voice said behind Harry as he walked down to the dungeons. Draco Malfoy had his signature smirk on as he strutted towards the cat boy.

"First year on the train you offered your hand in friendship and I reclined because Weasley said you were evil, I see that he was wrong, your just powerful, not evil. I am offering my hand not in friendship, not yet, but in truse," Harry said and held his hand out, he was little more than surprised when Draco shook it.

"Wonderful display but you Potter have somewhere to be and you Draco have class soon," Severus sneered behind them making them jump. Both the teens rushed off making him smirk, even though they held some relation with him, Godson and Soul Mate, they knew not to disobey him.

X x x x

I know, short chapter, but I really wanted to get that part through so I could do some Dumbledore bashing.


	14. Chapter 14

I hate my fucking Mother so fucking much 'You're not buying anything until after Christmas' fuck you, it's my damn fucking money, I fucking earn it!!! About the comment in my last chapter, I wasn't bashing all Christians, just the ones who bash gay people; I know all Christians aren't like that, just wanted to clear that up.

I'm going to start putting all my in story author commentary in bold so you can skip it if you want, but some of it is pretty funny.

X x x x

"No matter how much you enjoyed it, you can't lash out at another student like that, you could have been expelled if your claws went a little too high and damaged her eye," Severus scolded half-heartedly and Harry knew it, but he had to at least verbally discipline the teen.

"She deserved it," Harry defended, he had been used for four years of his life, he was entitled to a little revenge. "I'm tired of not knowing who I can trust, I just can't take it anymore," he said and broke down, anger replaced by self-pity.

Severus wrapped his arms around the crying teen and held him. "You can always trust me," he whispered and stroked his soul mates soft black hair. At that moment he realized he was completely and utterly in love with Harry, but past scars kept his mouth shut, whenever he admitted his true feelings, something always came and hurt him for it.

"Promise?" Harry asked, looking up at the dark haired man with tear filled, misty eyes. The hurt was so plain and unmasked in those green orbs that it tore Severus to shreds on the inside.

"I promise, no matter what happens, you can always count on me," the raven-haired man assured and kissed the teen softly on the forehead, right over the cursed lightening bolt. He never had broken his word and he wasn't about to start now or anytime soon.

Love welled up in Harrys' chest and almost burst out of his throat, but he knew Severus wasn't ready for that, not yet. He could tell that at some point in the mans' life he had been broken and no one had ever bothered to put him back together again afterwards. **(A/N: Apparently I smell like metal, books, chocolate, and hot liquid male sex…is that a compliment?)**. Instead of a heart felt declaration of love, he settled for nuzzling Severus' warm chest and sighing contently.

Severus almost melted under the loving touch, so simple yet so moving. Never had he ever felt anything remotely this powerful before. Yes, when he was Harrys' age he had fallen in love with someone, but it had ended with him being gang raped and beaten within and inch of his pathetic life. He was starting to believe that Lily knew what she was doing wherever she was.

The moment was perfect, until Dumbledore burst into the room, the twinkle in his eye dead to the world. "What do you mean you won't kill Voldemort!" The old man demanded pissing Harry off.

"I meant what I said. You are not going to use me anymore, if I die, I want it to be because I chose to fight, not because I was tricked or forced," Harry hissed, tightening his hold on Severus' shoulders, his claws scratching against the heavy material of the mans' robes.

Severus saw determination in Dumbledores' eyes and stepped in to protect his Soul Mate. "Harry is here solely to finish his education and to be close to me, his Soul Mate. You cannot deny him a proper education nor can you force two soul mates apart, doing so is breaking numerous laws you yourself erected," he growled and sensed that this might not be enough to dissuade the old man, so he continued, holding tight to his beloved Soul Mate. "Also if you fire me, you will not find a suitable replacement, I scored higher than Merlin himself in Potions, gained my Master in three days, and invented many potions including many antidotes for poisons that have saved thousands of people."

That last statement did the job. Dumblefuck realized that there was absolutely nothing he could do, he couldn't threaten to kick Harry out of school or threaten to fire Severus, one way he would be breaking a law and the other he would loose the only competent Potions Professor the school had ever seen. "If that is your decision, there is nothing more I can do about it," he sighed, defeated, and left the room.

"Celebratory sex?" Harry asked hopefully, a blush staining his cheeks. A shy smile slid onto his face when Severus smirked and began to lead them to the bedroom.

"I believe this counts as a victory," Severus smirked and reveled in Harrys' innocence, it was like making love to a virgin every time…not counting when Harry was in heat. He planned it take his Soul Mate hard and fast, a way of telling Dumblefuck that he was desecrating the Golden Boy and was loving every minute of it.

X x x x

Harry woke up sore, very sore, but in the pleasant I've-been-fucked-out-of-my-mind way. He was completely blissful until he realized he had classes in a few hours. "No," he groaned and buried his face against Severus' naked chest as the man laughed at his antics. "I don't wanna go to classes."

"I don't want to teach impudent rat spawn, but I must as you must go to class," Severus said and slid out of bed in his full naked glory. His lean muscles rippled as he stretched, toned abs and chest flexing along with thighs and biceps. "Look, but don't touch, you can't be late your first day back now can you?" He purred and head off for a shower, leaving Harry naked, pouting, and horny alone on the large bed.

Deciding that he needed a shower too, Harrys' tail flicked happily as he jaunted into the bathroom and straight into the shower where Severus was hot, wet, and naked, a teens wet dream turned reality.

"Once again must I remind you that we cannot have sex?" Severus said rolling his eyes when Harry entered the shower, the teens' erection bouncing happily as he did so. He did his best to ignore the teen and his erect organ. His control nearly snapped when he felt a soft wet tail slide across he upper thigh, close to his hardening cock when Harry reached for the shampoo.

Harry could tell he was having an effect on Severus' control, not only was the hard-on a dead give away, the fact the man hadn't left the stall even though he was done. He couldn't help but pout when Severus read his mind and finally left the stall with a smirk, once again leaving Harry naked, pouting, and horny.

X x x x

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy, new story I'm writing to get published, I can't wait until it's done, here's a clip.

"_Five," there was a loud demonic roar._

"_Four," a gunshot._

"_Three," a second gunshot._

"_Two," a loud blast making the windows shatter._

"_One." Fate and Kiera burst through the shattering glass on their Stingers, landing on either side of Dante, and Lusu flew in landing just behind them. "The Hounds," Dante introduced with a smug look. "You rang?"_


	15. Chapter 15

YES! THE POWER HAS RETURNED!!! We had almost a hurricane over here…wherever here is, anyway, the power was out for almost two days. It was cold and dark (I like the dark) but it was cold, I don't like cold, but I like it more than hot though, anyway, I wanted to cuddle with something because that's what I want to do when it's dark and cold.

X x x x

Harry sat next to Severus in the Great Hall for breakfast; everyone just thought that Dumbledore was spoiling the Boy-who-lived. He ran his hand up and down Severus' thigh as he ate, seeking revenge for being left hot and bothered.

Having little morals was a good thing Severus decided as he read Harry's mind. "That's not going to work," he whispered in Harry's ear inconspicuously. "My control is better than you think," he smirked and finished his breakfast as if Harry was doing absolutely nothing under the table.

Finally giving up, Harry returned his hand to Severus' knee and finished his breakfast as well. Not caring what anyone else thought, they walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand, ignoring the gasps and whispered that followed them.

X x x x

Harry made it through his first few classes without incident, but halfway through transfiguration he heard the whispers.

"I wonder what's going on with him and Snape."

"I heard Snape got him pregnant."

"Really? I heard Snape's really his Father."

Soon he couldn't take it anymore and stood, his claws making an appearance. "Shut the hell up," he hissed menacingly, slowly turning to face the whispering teens. "He is not my damn father and I am not bloody fucking pregnant."

More whispers erupted around the room and he yowled rather loudly before bolting out of the classroom, his head pounding from the noise.

X x x x

"Professor Snape, a word please," McGonagall said in the doorway of Severus' classroom, "it's important," she added when Severus glared at her.

"This better be good," Severus growled and left he classroom, slamming the door behind him. "What is it?" He snapped, his usual temper showing through.

"Harry ran out of class and is hiding in the dungeons, he won't let anyone near him except Mrs. Norris," McGonagall states bluntly and as soon as those words left her lips Severus was practically flying down the hall, his robes billowing behind him.

He found curled in a ball deep in the dungeons with Mrs. Norris guarding him like he was her kitten, batting and hissing at Filch when he got too close. "Out of the way," he snapped and yanked Filch away from his soul mate and Mrs. Norris. Kneeling, he scooped Harry into his arms and the teen curled against his, burying his face in the familiar scent.

Mrs. Norris meowed approvingly at Severus' action and trotted off down the corridor confident that her sergeant kitten was in good hands, Filch following after.

Severus carried Harry to their rooms and sat down on the couch, holding Harry close. "Going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked stroking the teen's hair affectionately. When Harry shook his head he sighed, the teen was having a break down. "Won't or you don't know?"

"I don't know, it's all so much right now," Harry murmured and held tighter to Severus, everything that had happened had just come rushing at him and hit him so fast he didn't absorb it until now.

X x x x

I know I know, short chapter, blame Monster because that's what I've been drinking while I've stayed up three days straight playing Halo I and II with my brothers and their/my collective joined friends.

Who wants Severus to sing in this story???


	16. Chapter 16

I've decided that Severus is going to sing because well, I can do anything I fucking want right now. Okay I just realized that some of you noticed that my best friend (Kevin) and my cheating, lying bastard of an ex-boyfriend (Kevin) have the same name, they are not the same person, friend Kevin is just Kevin, nothing special about him.

Also, it's been one month since Harry and Severus consummated their bond, if you don't like my time skip, you can go suck off a leech, I'm fucking ruler here! Deal with it!

X x x x

Harry hadn't been in class for a week and Remus was beginning to worry. He knew Severus would never intentionally hurt Harry; it was just that the man was very possessive and he wouldn't put him above locking Harry in their rooms to make sure he stayed his.

Sirius was still teaching class so Remus went down to the dungeons on his own. "I am Professor Remus Lupin. May I please have access to the door?" He asked The Count who guarded Severus' door politely.

The Count nodded and the portrait swung open before The Count disappeared, only to return with a disheveled Severus at the now open door. He was wearing his robes open along with a button up white shirt with half the buttons missing and what looked like tears from claws on both shoulders. He was sporting a rather large bulge in the front of his trousers and a few dozen glistening red hickeys all over his neck and exposed chest, some looked like they had bled from teeth marks, especially around the neck.

"What?" He asked, his voice rough and thick from arousal, his eyes glazed over, face flushed. When he saw it was really Remus and not a trick from the portrait he sighed and ushered Remus into the room, closing the door behind them. "Five minutes, don't touch anything," he ordered before walking into what Remus guessed was the bedroom.

Within minutes the sounds of sex floated through the closed door dancing in Remus' sensitive ears. He tried his best to ignore the loud moans echoing from the room and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"OH GOD!" He heard Harry scream. A loud cat-like yowl followed his words along with the sound of ripping, muscled flesh. Finally there was a deep, long, loud moan that belonged to non-other than Severus himself before there was silence.

After about ten minutes Severus exited the room followed by a half-asleep Harry, both were dressed, most likely from magic.

Harry saw Remus and blushed vibrantly. He glared at Severus who merely smirked malevolently back. "H-hi," he stuttered, his face still bright red, tail twitching nervously back and forth. "W-why are you here?"

"I'm to see why you've missed class," Remus said, amused by Harry's embarrassment. He thought it was quite funny that anyone after having sex that loud would be embarrassed by it.

Severus sighed and figured he would have to answer Remus' question. "He had a break down, he'll be in class tomorrow, anything else?" He sneered, falling back into protective Severus mode.

"No, that was it. Bye Harry, see you in class," Remus smirked and left.

Harry sprinted into the bathroom and proceeded to loose the contents of his stomach. Wordlessly Severus rubbed his back soothingly until he was finished then cast a spell to rid him of the taste.

X x x x

"Harry, how many times have you had unprotected sex with Severus?" Poppy asked as she checked over Harry who quickly pointed at Severus. She looked over expectantly at Severus who was standing there, paler than usual. "That's what I thought. Harry, you're pregnant."

Harry's and Severus' eyes went wide. "I'm what!" Harry gasped, he couldn't pregnant, he just couldn't. It wasn't possible he thought as he looked in wonder at his flat stomach.

"You're pregnant, about a month in," she said nonchalantly. "Now, both of you out, I have patients to take care of!" She snapped and ushered them out of the room.

"Great, another thing to be accused of," Severus sighed as he and Harry returned to their rooms. "Lets hurry up and get it over with, call the mutt of a godfather you have," he said as he landed face first into the couch…again.

His soul mate was pregnant he had gotten Harry pregnant. Currently, a person was growing inside that delicate body, the body he worshiped night after night, the body that was currently calling the man he hated with a passion. A feeling swept over Severus, the sudden urge to protect Harry, protect his Soul Mate, and protect his unborn child.

He turned his head and looked at Harry. Suddenly, he was hit with a pang in his chest, making him realize that he loved the teen so much it actually hurt. "God I love you," he said out loud by accident. When he realized he had actually spoken, his eyes went wide.

Harry froze when he heard Severus. "Did you just say you love me?" He asked in disbelief and when Severus nodded, he jumped on his and crushed their lips together. "I love you too," the cat-boy sighed and nuzzled his soul mates neck after breaking the kiss.

Severus lovingly stroked Harry's soft black hair, relieved that he wasn't suffering from unrequited love…again. He sighed and let his eyes drift close, enjoying the moment, even though it was brief.

"Sweet, now why am I here?" Sirius asked walking into the room disturbing the couple.

x x x x

Short chapter, I know, but I'm currently in a contest right now. This contest is between me and Kevin who can't stand the fact I might be better than him at a lot of things, so we're now in a "Wanking" contest, whoever masturbates the most in a three day period wins twenty bucks from the loser, it's been twelve hours, my score is 11 and his is 6, the funny thing is that I had to cook for hours at a time.


	17. Chapter 17

It's -11F here, freezing my ass off.

X x x x

Harry looked at his Godfather and sighed, he was not going to get out of this easy. "I'm pregnant," he blurted out and watched Sirius' face go blank while Remus broke into a smile. 'Good going there Potter, give them a heart attack while you're at it,' he thought.

Sirius suddenly broke into an ear-to-ear grin. He grabbed Harry and twirled him around a few times before jumping happily up and down. "I'm going to be an Uncle! Moony! I'm going to be an Uncle!" He cheered happily and hugged Remus.

"I heard," Remus laughed, amused by Sirius' childish antics. "We're very happy for you Harry…even though you're pregnant at 15."

Sirius suddenly stopped being happy when that hit him. Harry was pregnant at 15...carrying Severus' child...he hated Severus. "I CAN'T...!"

Remus dragged Sirius out of the room before he could completely explode.

X x x x

That night Harry was nervous, he was pregnant and finally alone with his Soul Mate. He had no clue what to do. Would it be like every other night? Would Sev want to make love to him? Then it hit him, he didn't know how Severus felt about having a child with him.

Cold dread slid down his spine at the thought of getting rid of his child. Even though it was still only a little blob, he was already attached to it. Unconsciously he placed a hand on his stomach as he thought, rubbing it softly, almost longingly.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked walking up behind Harry. He could tell something was upsetting his soul mate, and he had a good idea what. When Harry remained silent he wrapped his arms around the teen's waist and sighed. "Please tell me."

Harry leaned into Severus' warm embrace and closed his eyes. "Will I…" he paused and moved his Soul Mates' hands down to his stomach, "will I have to…great rid of it?" He asked, placing his hands over Severus'.

"Not if you don't want to. I won't let them make you do anything you don't want to do," Severus promised and nuzzled Harry's soft black hair. Normally he only kept his word when forced or paid, but this was a promise he was going to keep, even if it killed him.

A smile spread across his face and Harry turned in his lover's arms. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Severus softly. "Thank you," he whispered and before giving a little yawn and letting his head fall down onto Severus' shoulder, burying his face against the man's thick black mane and neck.

A soft smile graced Severus' lips when Harry began to purr contently, the teen's tail twitching slightly. After a few moments he was positive that the cat boy was asleep and scooped him into his arms. He carried Harry into the bedroom and slid him under the covers before slipping in next to him, making sure he was wrapped securely in his arms. Casting a wandless spell he removed their clothes then allowed himself to slip off into to sleep.

X x x x

Harry didn't go to class the next morning and neither did Severus. Harry was suffering from morning sickness and Severus…was well suffering because Harry was sick. When Dumbledor noticed the two hadn't left their room for sometime he went to investigate.

"Why haven't either of you been in class?" he asked walking into the room to find Severus sitting on the couch book in hand with Harry's head resting in his lap.

"Well Sir," Harry began looking up at the bearded man, "I'm pregnant." He some how managed to withhold his laughter at Dumbledores' face, it was evident the man was struck speechless.

When he regained the use of his voice the first thing out of his mouth was the last thing the Soul Mates ever wanted to hear. "You have to get rid of it," he ordered and Harrys' hand shot protectively to his stomach. "It's unacceptable for the savoir of the world to be pregnant! Especially with an ex-Death Eaters child! We'll have Poppy abort it before anyone knows."

"No, we won't. If Harry wished to have this child then he will have it and I will let no one stand in his way," Severus growled darkly and placed a hand protectively over Harry's. "If you so lay a hand on him or my child I will show what being a Death Eater has taught me. Also, if you spike his drink with an abortion potion you face life in Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss for breaking a law you erected," he added with a smirk.

When Dumbledork left, Harry looked up at Severus. "You said it was your child," he said softly and nuzzled the man's warm chest. "I thought you would hate having a child with me."

"Never, I'm happy that I'm having a child with you, not thrilled mind you, but happy," Severus assured and kissed his Soul Mate softly.

X x x x

This is what happens when it's snowing, I write fucking fluff!!! FLUFF!!! Oh, some of you said that the break down on Harry's part was OOC, I just wanted to explain that it's not when he's preggers, when someone is preggers they have no OOC, everything they do is right in preggers character.


	18. Chapter 18

No school…again…YES!!! Parents have to work…YES!!! Cold as hell, well not actually but figuratively, I don't even believe hell exists, but you all get the idea…DAMN!!!

Anyway in other news, Yaoi-Fied drew me the most awesome picture EVER!!! They were inspired by this fic! So this chapter is dedicated to you loveling…damn, I need my own radio-station. If I get one will you all listen to it?

Kevin: I'M HERE!!! THE WONDERFUL, PREFECT, GORGEOUS KEVIN IS HERE!!!

Alexander: Did you have to announce it?

Kevin: Yes, now that is done, what are we going to do?

Alexander: Well I have three large Monsters in me and a large cup of coffee; I think it's time for me to start singing the Numa Numa song by Ozone.

Kevin: I'll go get the webcam and a list of e-mails.

X x x x

Severus woke to a loud moan. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a sleeping, squirming, horny Harry. Quirking a brow he propped himself up on his elbow to see if his Soul Mate was all right.

"Sev…Severus!" Harry moaned and his head fell back against Severus' shoulder. Another moan slid from his mouth and his hips thrust up, revealing his arousal from under the sheet.

Holding in a moan, Severus watched as Harry's hand shot down to his (Harry's) erection and stroked it fiercely. He didn't notice when his Soul Mate's eyes snap open he was too busy watching the teen's hand move rabidly up and down the hard shaft. This time he couldn't quite strangle the moan when Harry's other hand slid between his legs and fondled his own sac, squeezing slightly.

He bit his lip when Harry came; spraying cum over his young, taunt stomach. His erection tented the sheet over his hips.

Harry looked up at Severus, a smirk twitching at his lips. When obsidian locked with emerald, he slid his hand under the sheet and began to jerk Severus off. He felt a spur of delight when Severus didn't hold back, the man was already turned on by the show and let himself go over the edge.

Severus let his control go and came in Harry's hand after a few minutes. He cast a wandless spell cleaning up their collective mess.

X x x x**(Kevin: Yeah, what a way to start a chapter…wait did you make him pregnant!!!…Freak).**

Class went along normally for Harry, no one was whispering behind his back, it was as if nothing had happened…until lunch. He was eating with Draco and Neville because Severus had work to do and wouldn't let him miss a meal. After finding out Draco was Severus' godson, he had befriended the blond and was now having a friend argument about who was going to win the match coming up…that is if Harry could even participate, it might be to dangerous for his "extra package".

"I'm going to beat you, hands down, Slytherin is going to kick Gryffendors ass," Draco smirked and ate a piece of his lunch.

"Gryffendor always beats you no matter what, though you might actually have a chance this year. I might not be able to play at all this year," Harry said and gestured to his still flat stomach.

Draco nodded in understanding. "Never took you for a mother Potter, but I can't say that there is a better Father out there than Severus. Over-protective maybe…okay defiantly, but he's going to be one hell of a dad. Congratulations by the way."

A young redhead smirked when she over heard this. Quickly she finished her meal and left the Great hall.

X x x x

"Pregnant?" Voldemort smirked. "Very well done," he hissed. "You know what to do. I trust you not to fail this task."

"Thank you milord, I live to serve you," she said and bowed her head towards her master. "I will not fail Master, I promise you that."

"For your sake, you better not."

X x x x

Harry was on his way to Potions, his favorite and last class when he was stopped. "What do you want Weasley," he spat at Ginny, his ears flattening against his head like a cat about to get into a fight, his tail bottle-brushed.

"I'm sorry that I was mean to you," she said honestly and bowed her head in shame. "It's just that…that I really like you…as more than a friend."

"Is that it?" He asked, not sure if he believed her or not. His ears straightened a bit and his tail slowly was going back to normal. "I'm going to be late for class."

"Y-yeah, it is. I'm just really really sorry, c-could you tell Snape, that I'm sorry?" She asked with teary eyes. She gave a weak smile when Harry nodded and got out of his way. "Oh, and I won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Harry asked turning around to face her, his ears quirked in confusion.

"That, you know," she said and gestured at his stomach where a very special package was. "You're eating for two and stuff. When you get bigger do you think that I could…that I could touch it when it starts to move?"

Harry bit his lip and his tail twitched nervously. "We'll see, but I really have to go to class right now, we'll talk more later," he said and quickly made his way down through the dungeons to Potions where he could contemplate what had just happened. He took his new seat next to Draco and waited for his Soul Mate to come bursting in in true Severus style.

The wait was not long, Severus burst into the room in a flurry of black robes, striking fear into the hearts of almost everyone but the platinum blond and the raven haired teen's sitting at the front of the class. "Page 325. Longbottom and Weasley, Draco and Harry," he listed off the remaining groups and then sat back at his desk as his students began to prepare.

He smirked as he watched Draco and Harry work flawlessly together, performing each step without fault. They had both been personally taught by him and they were the best students in the school. His smirked widened when he saw Granger trying to add an extra ingredient to the boy's potion and they both cast a wandless shielding spell at the unwanted ingredient as they kept working.

"Time's up," he sneered and stood, making himself look as imposing as possible before he began to scrutinize each potion. He could help but smirk when he reached Harry's and Draco's potions. Taking his time he carefully looked over the perfect potion. "Correct color, odor, and consistancy, a perfect potion," he moved to the next potion and criticized it along with everyone's after it. "Granger, Longbottom, why are you two even in this class? Not once have you created a perfect potion, this one was very simple and you ruined it within five minutes."

When he finished he walked to the front of the class, his sneer in place. "Everyone, excluding Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, is to write a ten foot essay on the correct way to brew this potion. It's due tomorrow," he finished and the class groaned, Hermione was fuming with anger.

"Why don't they have to do it sir?" She snapped and pointed at a smirking Harry and Draco. "It's because you're fucking Harry, isn't it? Favoring him?"

Severus's eyes filled with a dark anger Harry had only seen a few times. "Miss Granger, I did not exempt Harry and Draco from the essay because I am fucking Mr. Potter as you so eloquently put it, they are exempt because they brewed the only perfect potion in the entire class. One hundred points from Gryffendor for doubting my character and detention with Filch every night for two weeks." He finished just as the bell rang he excused the class and returned to his desk.

Once everyone had fled the room, Harry walked over and perched himself on Severus's lap, grinning widely. "I don't belong to a house anymore do I?" He asked, still grinning.

"I suppose not, while you are still a student, you are my Soul Mate and I am your legal guardian until further notice. Why do you ask?" Severus inquired and adjusted the teen on his lap to he could more easily stroke the soft cat ears and tail the boy sported, making Harry purr contently.

"Just wondering if I was going to play Quidditch this year," Harry said as he eyes closed when Severus found a particularly sensitive spot behind one of his cat ears. "I like Quidditch and all, but if I fall or get hit by a bludger in the wrong spot…" he trailed off; the thought of his unborn child dying was too horrible to think about.

Severus leaned forward and nipped at his Soul Mate's neck earning a moan from the teen. "I forbid you to play Quidditch no matter what the circumstances are," he said and refocused his attention on Harry's slender neck.

When Severus became bolder in his exploration Harry pulled away. "Not to night," he said and Severus withheld a groan of disappointment. "It's just…don't know."

"It's okay," Severus sighed and started to just stroke Harry's tail and back comfortingly. Even though he wanted sex, he wasn't going to take it, if Harry was unwilling, then they weren't going to have it. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny talked to me today, she said she was sorry about what she said. The reason she said it was because she likes me as more than just a friend. She also said that she wanted to tell you that she was sorry," Harry said, resting his head on Severus's shoulder as he spoke. "I don't think she was lying either. She asked that when it gets bigger and starts moving if she could touch it."

Severus sighed, "I don't know, I don't trust her."

That comment made Harry laugh. "You don't trust anyone."

"I trust you," Severus said softly looking deep into Harry's sparkling emerald eyes.

"I trust you too," Harry smiled happily and kissed his Soul Mate sweetly on the lips. "And I trust you will carry me to our rooms?"

Rolling his eyes, Severus lifted Harry up bridal style and carried him out of the classroom and down the deserted corridor. They ignored the smart-ass remark The Count through out when they entered their rooms.

"Now I trust that you have chocolate ice-cream?" Harry beamed making Severus once again roll his eyes. "I'm a growing pregnant teenage boy, I need my daily chocolate intake," he defended when Severus dropped him on to the couch.

X x x x

Harry was eating a large bowl of chocolate ice-cream as he sat in Severus's lap when Neville burst into the room completely out of breath and pale.

"Harry, you have to read this!" He gasped and thrust a piece of paper at Harry who took it immediately. "I came as fast as I could when I found it."

_Harry, Soul Mates with Severus Snape? Tsk-tsk and pregnant? That will make you all the more fun to kill. But before that, you can say good bye to your Soul Mate, I'm going to kill you right in front of him, you and your child._

_Voldemort_

There was one thing in the world that you never do and that is threaten a pregnant persons child or it's Father, Voldemort did both to the wrong person.

His claws lengthened to a deadly three inches and his pupils turned to slits as he tail bristled and his ears flattened. His longer than normal but still short canines lengthened until they were an inch long, making him almost unable to close his mouth all the way. A loud hiss ripped from his throat before he pointed his wand at his scar and disappeared.

xXx

He appeared in a dungeon, full of Death Eaters.

"He's mine," Voldemort hissed when his minions looked like they were going to attack the raging teen. "Harry, nice of you to drop in. Come for me to kill your child so soon?"

Harry let out a blood-curdling hiss and drew his wand. He flexed his free hand as he stared at the Dark Lord with animalistic eyes. "Never ever mess with a pregnant person Tommy, it's really not good for your health," he growled and ran at Voldemort as fast as his legs would carry him. The cat part of him increased his speed to inhuman.

He threw up shields as Voldemort threw curses at him. When he was three feet from the Dark Lord he leapt at the cloaked man, slipping his wand into his pocket before sinking his claws into the pale flesh. "YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON MY CHILD!" He screamed as he ripped chunks of flesh from the writhing man. Blood sprayed everywhere as he ripped and tore at anything he could get his hands on.

Severus appeared moments later and began to take out the distracted Death Eaters as fast as could, his magic raging. He cast curses with and without his wands as rabidly as possible until every last Death Eater was either unconscious or dead. Finally he looked over to see Harry ripping away at the body of the once mighty Dark Lord. "Never mess with a pregnant person," he said shaking his head in offbeat amusement.

Harry finally stood; his robes were soaked in blood and had flesh clinging to them. His breathing was heavy as he took out his wand and burned the mutilated corpse. He turned around and was slightly surprised to see Severus leaning casually against a wall, surrounded by dead and unconscious Death Eaters. "Umm…hi?"

That one little word made Severus break into a grin and open his arms. When his Soul mater was firmly in his protective hold he spoke. "Remind me never to get on your bad side when you're pregnant," he chuckled and cast a wandless spell to clean Harry and himself of any unwanted body fluids AKA Voldy-blood and bits.

"Think we should go back and tell Dumbledor?" Harry asked sleepily, ripping a man to pieces takes a lot out of you. He yawned and didn't hear Severus's reply, he had already fallen asleep.

Severus just smiled at the sleeping cat-boy who began to purr. He scooped up his kitten bridal style and apperated back to Hogwarts; this was going to be a fun tail to tell the public.

X x x x

LONG CHAPTER! YAY! BUT NOT THE END YET! Here's the reason behind why I had Harry kills Voldy like that, pregnant people are just fucking scary as hell! That should explain all!!!

Kevin: You're over excited again.

Alexander: I AM NOT! MUHAHAHA!!! BUNNY RABBITS HAVE RABIES AND EAT SMALL MELLONS!!! MUHAHAHA!!!

Kevin:_ Inches away from Alex_ Sorry folks, he is currently sugar high and completely insane…never give him sugar cubes, Monster, and cold medicine, he goes psycho.

Alexander: _Turns on Stereo and starts dancing to techno-remixes _I LOVE TECHNO ALMOST AS MUCH AS METAL!!! _Keeps dancing._

Kevin: He's going to do that for about…another ten to twelve hours before he passes out from exhaustion.

Alexander: _Turns knob on Stereo as loud as it will go and dances in front of speaker_ YEAH!!!

Kevin: Okay…I think he's going to blow out an eardrum or something like that.

Alexander: Numa Numa Yay! Numa Numa Yay! Numa Numa Yay! _Pauses for affect before doing sweet little dance number and continuing._

Kevin: Please, whatever you do, do not encourage him! Please for the love of all that is perfect and sane DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!!! It only makes him worse!!! OH FUCKING HELL NO!!!

Alexander: _Starts to sing at top of lungs and pulls Kevin into dance._


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for saying I wasn't going to update, I have a very hot temper.

Kevin: _cough_ Understatement of mass proportions.

Alexander: Shut up.

Kevin: It's true, you slammed a kid into a wall by his neck because he tripped and bumped into you. If you can't tell, Alex forgot the name of the Minister!

Alexander: _Strokes knife_ Just wait love, just wait until he turns his back on us, then we'll make our move.

Kevin: _Tries to scoot away from Alex but then remembers the disturbed fucker is using his lap as a seat because "it's warm" which is a really fucked up reason_ Okay…that was creepy.

Alexander: Oh yeah, this is going to have a super super super happy ending!!! Anyway, I love gay guys! Literally, but that's not what I'm talking about right now. This gay kid at my school was getting harassed by some of the football players at my school and bit their heads off.

They were like "Hey fag!" Then he said "That's right, got a problem with that?" Then they said "Yeah, we don't like fags!" Then he went into Super Scary Gay Man Mode and said "Why not? Think your one? Are you gay? Worried about your masculinity? Like the thought of taking it up the ass?" he just shot off on a rampage, it was so fucking cool!!! He scared the hell out of those guys!

I don't go on Super Gay Man rampages of reverse psychology, I just say "First off, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual, second if you have a problem with me, my fist is going to suddenly fall in love with your face."

…damn, now I have to take a piss.

Kevin: That's because you've been drinking all that water.

Alexander: Shut up…

X x x x

Severus and Harry were recounting the death of Voldemort for the tenth time and Severus snapped. "I am not telling you what happened one more time," he growled and looked like he was going to kill. "You have had us tell it ten times under that horrid potion!"

"Only a few questions while the potion is still in affect. What is your relationship with Mr. Potter?" The Minister asked.

"He's the love of my life and my Soul Mate and we have sex on a regular basis," Severus smirked, he would have said that even if he hadn't been under the potion. He loved to rub the fact he was breaking a law and couldn't be punished for it, Harry was his Soul Mate age boundaries no longer mattered.

"Right," the Minister coughed slightly and turned to Harry. "What is your relationship with Professor Snape?"

Harry was still blushing from Severus' comment. "He's my Soul Mate and I love him and…he's my lover," he said, his blush deepening. Shooting a quick glance at his Soul Mate and noticed the smirk the man had firmly plastered on his face, the smirk that said he knew something no one else did.

"Are the rumors of your pregnancy true Mr. Potter?"

The question surprised Harry who was trying to figure out what Severus knew. He looked at the Minister and nodded his head. Trying not to laugh at the look on the Minister's face, he covered a snicker with a well-placed cough. Apparently the fact a pregnant teenager could kill the Dark Lord but a legion of Aurora's couldn't was surprising.

"That is all for now."

X x x x

Harry went to class a few hours after the questioning and was swarmed by questions. He was walking down the hall when they got him.

"Did you kill him?"

"Is it over?"

"How did you do it?"

"Break it up!" Sirius boomed startling everyone. He had noticed the group and saw Harry was standing in the center and felt the need to rescue his Godson. The group dispersed quickly leaving Harry. "Come on, I'll walk you to class," he said and started walking with Harry to the teen's class.

Harry looked up nervously. "Aren't you mad that…" He trailed off, hoping Sirius understood. His tail twitched nervously as he ears began to wilt slightly.

Sirius looked down at his Godson and stopped. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, he looked into the cat boy's eyes and smile. "I'm not thrilled about the other father, but I'm happy that I get a chance to be an Uncle and a Father."

"Remus or you?" Harry asked, he didn't know who was on top and he really didn't, he just wanted to congratulate the right person.

"Moony, we found out yesterday when you went off and killed Voldemort in five minutes when Dumbledores' plan would have made a war and taken days maybe even weeks," Sirius smiled, proud of his Godson. "James would be proud of you, not so much that your carrying Snape's child, but he'd be happy that your happy," he said, his voice taking on a sad tone, he still missed James and Lily.

"Someone say my name?" A voice laughed behind then and the turned of heel and stared completely awe struck. There was James Potter, standing in the middle of the corridor, Lily at his side. "Miss me?" He asked with a giant smile.

Sirius' jaw literally dropped when he saw his friend standing there. "But…how?" He asked dumb struck.

"Well, me and Lils were still alive when Dumbledor came, so he took Harry and locked us in that damn mirror of his so the prophesy could be fulfilled or something like that," James said and walked over to Harry. He embraced his long time friend and turned to his son, completely unaffected by the fact his son was half cat. "Now, what wouldn't I be happy about?"

Harry looked up at his Father for the first time in over 14 years. "Severus is my Soul Mate," he said, not afraid, if this man was really his Father, then he would accept it. "And I'm pregnant."

"Not Severus Snape right? You're not Soul Mates with that greasy git are you?" James almost pleaded. He looked back at his wife who was approaching them and had a begging look on his face.

"Severus Snape," Harry said and watched as his Father's face changed almost comically. "And before you even start accusing him of anything, he did not cast a spell on me, he is not controlling me, and I felt the bond," he added quickly leaving his father dumb-founded.

Lily walked over and hugged him tightly. "I new he would do the right thing," she smiled and pulled back. "Now where is he? It's been ages since I've seen him and I want to see how he's grown."

X x x x

Harry walked into Severus' classroom once the class left, his parents waiting outside. "My parents are alive," he said and watched his Soul Mate's eyes go wide in shock.

"What do you mean…" Severus trailed off when Lily and James walked into the room. "Shit," was the first thing out of his mouth when he saw James. He looked over at Lily and gave a small smile.

Lily smiled back and walked over, giving Severus a warm hug. "See? Didn't I tell you that you would grow to be handsome?" She laughed pulling back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Lily. You, however," Severus said and looked at James, "I could do without. Though, I suppose without you, this fine specimen would never have come into my possession," he smirked and raked his gaze hotly over Harry's body just to piss off James and make Harry blush.

"Why you…" James growled and trailed off. Quickly, he pulled his wand from his pocket and cast a spell at Severus who blocked it without even grabbing his wand. "How did you…?"

Severus rolled his eyes and gave a bored yawn. "I am a rather powerful wizard Potter. Wandless magic comes naturally to me. And don't try to get into a physical fight with me either, you're not even practice anymore," he taunted knowing that James couldn't resist the unspoken challenge.

Slipping his wand back into his pocket, James ran at Severus, trying to punch the man's smirking face. He was more than surprised when Severus caught his fist, twisted it behind his back, and brought him to his knees without even trying. Firmly pinned with his arm behind his back and on his knees, he had no choice but to submit.

"Black tried that exact same thing, both of you are so boring now. I'm an ex-Death Eater Potter, try and hurt me, and I'll hurt you so much more," Severus growled and roughly jerked James' arm before letting him go.

"Oh Severus, how could you?" Lily pleaded, looking at her childhood friend. Severus gave her a look and she understood. "It was that bastard Malfoy wasn't it? I told you he was up to no good. Anyway, I knew you would do the right thing and take care of Harry," she smiled, changing to a less painful subject for everyone but James.

Harry blushed when he remembered last night when Severus had taken **very **good care of him. He saw his mother smile knowingly at him and is blush deepened. Still blushing, he smiled back at his mother and James made a sound like he was barfing. Before he could make a comment, Severus beat him to it.

"Get over it Potter, I'm having mind blowing sex with your son end of discussion," Severus stated bluntly making Lily laugh. "Now if you have nothing more to say, that was my last class and I have something to tell Harry in private," he said and glared daggers at James.

James glared back equally as mean. "What is so important that you can't tell him in front of his parents?" He demanded without thinking.

Severus quirked a brow, grabbed Harry's arm, yanked him into his lap, and sealed their lips together in a hot kiss. He stroked the startled cat boy's tail, slowly making his way towards the teen's ass. "That answer your question?" he smirked breaking the kiss, but leaving his hand stroking up and down the teen's tail.

James dragged a laughing Lily out of the room and slammed the door. He really did not need to see that.

Severus lifted Harry from his lap and set him down before going down on a bended knee. "Harry, will you marry me?" He asked and pulled a beautiful sliver ring, with the Snape crest engraved in an emerald on it, from his pocket.

"Of course!" Harry happily shouted and threw himself on his fiancé. He was pregnant, in love, and now going to get married, he was the happiest person in the entire world right now.

X x x x

Soon Harry was pressed against a wall, screaming in ecstasy as Severus' tongue did the most wonderful things between his legs. "SEVERUS!" He screamed as he orgasmed in his fiancé's mouth. Panting, he felt himself being lowered and carried over to the desk.

Kissing Harry deeply, Severus opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small flask of lubricant. Dipping three of his fingers into the slippery gel, he pressed the slick digits into the writhing teen who mewed, that soft tail whipping madly against him.

Delicious sounds were coming from Harry's throat as Severus prepared him. "Please," he begged, his body so over stimulated that his parents along with reporters and the entire school could walk into the room and he wouldn't care, all he wanted was to cum again.

"As you wish," Severus smirked and cast a wandless spell, making his clothes disappear and reappear neatly folded next to Harry's which were thrown all over the room. He pulled Harry to the edge of the desk so the teen's ass was at the very edge before thrusting in.

"OH GOD!" Harry yowled at the sudden penetration. "Move!" He practically screamed when Severus stopped when he was all the way in. Moans and screams ripped from his throat as the raven-haired man set a fast yet gentle pace. His sounds grew louder every time the head of Severus' prick slammed into his prostate.

Severus let out a deep moan when Harry reached completion a warm rush of liquid splashing between them, the tight walls of the cat boy's entrance vise gripping around his cock. A few more thrusts and he joined his Soul Mate in bliss.

X x x x

Alexander: Back!

Kevin: I don't think they really care if you were gone or not. I mean you left came back, wrote the chapter and then stated that you came back too late.

Alexander: Fine, ruin the moment.

Kevin: What moment! There was a moment!? You went to take a piss, that's it! Nothing special!

Alexander: Everything I do is special and every minute I do anything it's a moment.

Kevin: You're full of yourself.

Alexander: No, I'm just sexy at 15.

Kevin: That's because you hang out with a cage dancer in a goth gay club thingy on the weekends waiting tables and cleaning out the private rooms.

Alexander: You're just jealous. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!!!

Kevin: Whatever.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Writers block, no time, and now I have to wear wrist braces. I'm not supposed to type or play video games for two weeks, but fuck them, I'll take the pain to keep from being so damn bored.

This is the last chapter by the way, the beginning is a bit like an epilog.

xXx

Everything had finally caught up with Harry the next. He and his parents had a larger reunion then when they had first met. Many tears were shed, punches thrown (mostly at Severus), and kisses and hugs shared (mostly with Harry).

Ginny, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Molly, and Arthur, had no idea that Ron and Hermione were only using Harry. They were outraged when they found out. Ron was disowned and the twins never missed an opportunity to put him through hell ten times over.

Draco and the twins hooked up, no surprise there really. They came out to everyone and were quite surprised when no one objected to their threesome, slightly incestish** (A/N: I made up that word, so what?),** relationship. Draco informed everyone that he rather liked his Twincest and wouldn't have one without the other.

Bill and Charlie also came out and admitted they too were in a relationship together. They lovingly called their relationship Weasleycest, alerting all to the fact there did a lot more than just hugging and kissing.

Lucius turned out to be a spy for the light as well, his wife, however, was not. She was condemned to Azkaban like the other Death Eaters, this did not seem to affect Lucius in the least, he was much more in favor of male lovers anyway. He apologized to Severus for turning his life into a living hell and asked if there was anything he could do to make it up to him to which Severus replied "You could have a formal apology tattooed to your ass for all I care, I have everything I want, need, and desire right here," then he kissed Harry rather deeply said "But your hand once more in friendship would be acceptable, I'd rather not read your ass unless I absolutely have too" and walked off, leaving Lucius slightly a gape.

Dumblefuck was condemned to the Dementors kiss for placing a child in harms way, forcefully retaining two individuals, conspiracy against the Ministry, and numerous other things. He was completely off his rocker by the time he was escorted to the Ministry; spouting things about being Harry's true Father and inane bullshit of the like.

McGonagall was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts. She took her responsibilities in full. Fawkes liked her better as well. She scheduled a ball in honor of the defeat of Voldemort, the appointment of a new Headmistress, the capture of the remaining Death Eaters, and the bonding of Severus Snape and Harry Potter, both to be soon known as Potter-Snape much to the chagrin of a certain two black haired Marauders.

X x x x

"Where's Harry?" Severus asked Lily when he could not find his Mate at the ball. He was beginning to worry; never had Harry left his company for so long on his own volition.

"I think Molly asked him to take a walk with her," Lily said, hoping it would help. She too had notice how long her son was gone and was also beginning to worry about him.

Severus reached into his shirt and pulled out his pendant. Whispering "Emerald Eyes" into it, he was transported to the courtyard just as the worst thing imaginable happened.

Molly cast a curse at Harry, hitting him in the stomach with it.

All at once Severus cast wanded, wandless, worded, and wordless spells at the red-haired woman. They hit her before she even realized what had happened. Not bothering to see if she was dead, Severus rushed to Harry's side.

Teachers and Students came flooding out of the school. But before any of the students could see what happened, the teachers erected a privacy wall, blocking out anything the students might have seen.

X x x x

Harry opened his eyes and was greeted by a familiar white ceiling. He groaned, 'Once again in the hospital wing, good going there.'

"I see you're awake. Severus has been at my neck to see if you're okay," Poppy said and opened the door to the private room. It wasn't even completely open when a familiar swirl of black stormed in and went straight to Harry's side.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and buried his face against Harry's neck, inhaling the cat-boy's familiar aroma. He didn't move until Poppy cleared her throat.

"Harry, you're fine and so is you're child. I believe Mrs. Weasley, the late Mrs. Weasley was trying cast an abortion spell but mispronounced it casting only a strong stunning spell," Poppy said and both Harry and Severus sighed in relief. "You're perfectly healthy after being unconscious for three days. Now get out, Hagrid is using Blast Ended Squirts again."

As soon as Harry left the Hospital Wing, he found himself in a death grip by his Mother and Father. "We never want to loose you again!" Lily said and kissed Harry's forehead a few dozen times.

When Harry was finally released he looked at his Father. "Then you better stop trying to prank and attack Severus," he firmly said, backing his words up with a defiant stare, as if daring his Father to say otherwise.

Severus was trying to withhold his laughter. When a small snicker slipped free Harry turned to face him.

"What are you laughing at? You're as bad as he is! Yes, he tortured you for seven years, but that didn't stop you from getting even!" Harry snapped, stunning Severus slightly. "Now, go down to the dungeons and get some sleep, I know you didn't sleep when I was unconscious, now get moving!" He ordered before facing his mother. "And you! You should have kept them in line better!"

As his mate was ranting, Severus mouthed behind him 'Mood swing'. Lily and James nodded in understanding and just walked away.

"HEY! I wasn't done!" Harry yelled after them but made no move to follow them. "Make them come back!" He ordered Severus who sighed.

Severus leaned down and gave Harry a deep, heady kiss, making the teen forget about what he was talking about in the first place. He stroked his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth, re-exploring the hot cavern. Sensuously he rolled his tongue, rubbing it along the cat-boy's, urging it to come play.

When they finally pulled away, Harry was completely breathless. "Wow," was all he said, making Severus chuckle.

"Let's retire to our rooms, I believe we can put your speechless mouth to good use there," Severus smirked and walked down towards the dungeons, hand-in-hand with his Soul Mate.

X x x x

Phew, finally done. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And too keep some of you (not all of you, just a select few) from asking inane and annoying questions, I'm going to answer all the ones I can think of.

Q: Does this follow any of the books?  
A: It follows from book 1 to book 4 because 5 and up are just shit, I mean Sirius died and Sevy and Draco were evil and Lucius went to Azkaban and the twins ran off!

Q: Are you going to write more?  
A: No, Noe, Nope, Nadda, Zip, Ziltch, Nuh huh, never, Uh uh, end of fic, no more!

Q: Are you going to write a Sequel?  
A: I might, I have to fire my muse up again and buy more chocolate.

Q: Are Harry and Severus going to get married?  
A: DUH!

Q: Is the baby a boy or a girl?  
A: You'll find out if I write a sequel.

Q: Why did you make Ron and Hermione bad?  
A: Because I wanted too.

Q: Why did you bring James and Lily back?  
A: Because I hate the thought of Remus and Sirius being without James.

Q: Why did you make Remus pregnant?  
A: Because I wanted too.

Q: Why did you make just about everyone gay?  
A: Because I felt like it.

Q: Why did you make Lucius good?  
A: Because he's too hot to leave out of my fic.

Q: Why did you put Draco and the Twins together?  
A: Because Twincest and threesomes are hot.

Q: Why did you put Bill and Charlie together?  
A: Because some incest is hot.

Q: Why did you make Molly evil?  
A: Because I hate her.

Q: Why Harry and Severus?  
A: Because I love age gaps.

Q: Why was Ginny mean in the beginning?  
A: Because she was still in love with Harry.

Q: Why wasn't Hagrid in the story?  
A: Oops.

Q: How old was Harry?  
A: 15, this fic takes place after Goblet of Fire.

Q: What happened to the disclaimer?  
A: I forgot to put one up. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Harry would fuck Severus a lot, Weasleycest and Twincestish Draco would reign supreme.

Q: How old was Severus?  
A: 35 to 40ish.

Q: How many flamers did you get?  
A: I dunno, see me chew anyone out lately, I always publicly humiliate them.

Q: What inspired you?  
A: The manga/anime Loveless actually.

Q: Will you post the complete lemon for when Harry went into heat?  
A: Yeah, I think I will.

Q: Why didn't Severus sing?  
A: Scrapped the idea, might come up if I write a sequel. But it would be awesome if Severus was a lead singer in a band, Lucius as the back up singer, Sirius on guitar, Remus on bass, and James on drums.


	21. BONUS LEMON!

This is the full lemon for Chapter 12. The bondage was sort of crappy so I cut it. But otherwise, I hope that I don't get banned for this and I hope you all enjoy!

xXx

"Not here," Severus said when Harry began to rub against him wantonly in the middle of the hospital wing. He almost had to pry the teen off him so he could get into the fireplace and floo to their rooms.

Harry jumped Severus as soon as they were in their bedroom, he pinned the man to the bed and kissed him harshly. "I want you," he hissed and ripped his pants open to free his painful erection. He ripped open his soul mates robes and shirt to reveal the raven-haired mans' toned chest.

The thing you need to know, is that Severus doesn't mind pain before or after, as long as sex was involved somewhere in between. All he did was moan when Harry began to run his claws over the taunt skin of his(Severus') chest, making long, thin cuts. Then Harry did the most arousing thing Severus had ever seen.

The teen ran his hand over the blood and wrapped the blood-coated hand around his burning member and started to stroke it. The blood mixed with his precum making a morbid mix, arousing Severus further. The power of his hormones heightened every sensation and Harry came, his cum splashing across Severus' wounds, the salty-sweet mixture seeping into the shallow slices, creating a pleasant sting.

Flipping their positions, Severus straddled Harrys' chest and freed his now throbbing cock and presented it at the teens' mouth. "Suck," he ordered and Harry greedily took the pulsing organ into his mouth and Severus practically raped his throat. "Harder," he emphasized his command by giving a rather rough thrust into the teens' mouth.

Harry moaned as the large organ was forced down his throat, by some amazing feat he managed to keep breathing and not choke on the mass. He sucked on it hungrily, wanting the salty-sweet liquid locked inside to come flooding into his mouth and down his throat.

Severus let his head fall back and a moan slip from his throat when Harrys' teeth scrapped roughly across his length as he thrust in and out. When he felt Harrys' throat convulse around his cock he exploded in the teens' mouth. He roughly jerked his soul mates' hair as he came, forcing the teen to milk every last drop, not that Harry minded, Severus tasted good.

Fresh semen coated his mouth and lips, blood dried on his cock, Harry was in heaven at the moment, then his hormones rushed over him again. He thrust up against the rough material of Severus' trousers, moaning at the sudden friction, waking up Severus' cock in the process.

They both didn't last long, their bodies hypersensitive from the consensual rape. Harry mixed his and Severus' semen on his chest and dipped his finger in the mix and sucked the sticky liquid off the digit.

Severus lifted Harry up and sat on the edge of his desk.

Harry impaled himself on Severus' thick arousal, moaning at the sudden, unprepared penetration. The flood of hormones through his body completely cut off his pain sensory and all he felt was pleasure as he rode Severus dry.

Groaning, Severus laid back across the desk and thrust up to meet Harry. The teen was so tight and hot, it was pure heaven and hell just to be in him, his body screamed for release, but he refused it, he was not going to come before Harry, whether the teen was in heat or not. He felt Harrys' claws sink into his chest but didn't care, right now all he felt was pleasure, he would worry about the cuts later when he wasn't being thoroughly fucked out of his mind.

"Harder," Harry gasped and shoved himself as hard and fast as he could down on his soul mates pulsing length, but it wasn't enough, so he wrapped his hand around his erection and pumped fiercely, striving for completion. He cried out when Severus slammed into him, the head of his soul mates prick hitting his prostate.

Hot liquid splashed across Severus' chest when Harry came, the teens' inner walls milking his cock down to the last drop. They stayed like that, Harry slouching, still impaled on his soul mates limp cock, for moments until another rush of hormones hardened the cat boy again.

"More," Harry groaned and started to move, Severus' cum and the blood from his slight torn entrance working like a lubricant and making his hot passage slick. He smirked when he felt his soul mates' prick come back to life and rode the raven-haired man as hard and fast as he could.

Severus grabbed Harry under the thighs and stood so he could slam Harry against the wall and take control. At this angle, he could use Harrys' body weight along with his own strength to increase the power of each thrust, going deeper and harder than he had done on the desk. Smirking when Harry screamed, he thrust as hard and fast as he could, knowing that when Harry came out of heat the boy would be sore.

The teens' speak was jumbled as pleasure pulsed through his body, screams of "Oh God" and "Severus" echoed around the room making the paintings flee rather quickly. Soon he lost all control of his speech and resorted to screams and moans. With each thrust he grew louder and louder, not caring if he had given Severus enough time to cast a silence spell or not.

He bit down on the teens' neck making Harry moan, sucking and licking until there was a vibrant red spot just above the collarbone. His lips crashed against Harrys' in a violent kiss, teeth clashing and blood mingling in each mouth. He pulled back and bit down on the cat boys' lower lip making him moan. Arching when Harrys' claws ripped at his shoulders, he pressed in deeper earning another loud scream form the teen.

They exploded in orgasm again, this time however, the hormones didn't immediately rush back. Sliding to the floor, sweaty, sticky, and bloody, the pair panted, leaning against the cool stonewall for support and to relieve their burning skin, Harrys' back was pressed against the cool surface while Severus had his arms braced. This had been the most violent sex they had ever had.

Harry began to move and both of them were pretty sure that at least one of them was going to be dead before morning from bursting a major vane. He used the morbid mix of blood and semen to move faster, the less than gentle penetration previous had opened him.

Sliding effortlessly in and out of the cat boy, Severus was sure he would die if Harry tried again after this orgasm, then decided that at least he would die happy. He felt Harrys' claws dig deeper into his flesh and groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"God! Severus!" Harry moaned when Severus slammed into him as hard as he could again and again. He felt Severus' teeth against his neck and thought he was going to die from the pleasure of it.

"Severus will suffice for now," Severus smirked and hit Harrys' prostate in a hard thrust pushing the teen over the edge. He pushed the teen harder against the wall and gave a few more powerful thrusts to join his soul mate in completion. "If you aren't finished, I think I'm going to die," he panted making Harry laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I'm done," Harry gasped and gave a wheezing laugh. He groaned at the sudden empty feeling when Severus pulled out.

They somehow managed to stumble into the bedroom and slip under the covers before passing out from exhaustion.

xXx

Wow...I forgot how fucking hot that was. Well, if I get banned I'll be banned knowing I corrupted the youth and was the cause of many orgasms by perverts like you who jerk off to my lemons. I'm only 15, does that make you feel like a pervert?


	22. Chapter 22

Please heed what I am about to tell you. THE FIC IS _**OVER**_!!! NO MORE UPDATES!!! NO MORE CHAPTERS!!! END OF IT!!! OVER! DONE! COMPLETE! FINISHED!!! PLEASE CEASE ASKING FOR UPDATES!!!

Anyway, I do believe a Sequel is in order however. Fanart is appreiciated very much.

Truely,

Alexander R. Hunter


End file.
